An Unhealthy Obsession
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: -TDK- After the Joker's encounter with Rachel Dawes, a new and frightening obsession begins to stir within his breast... Rachel x Joker ::MATURE sexual content:: Now COMPLETE
1. Remembering

**A/N -** Due to the tragic paucity of Joker x Rachel fics, I decided to take a stab at one myself. After seeing The Dark Knight yesterday, it's literally been all I can think about...Ledger gave an AMAZING performance, and I seriously wish they could've done more. :( Just be aware that even though this takes place during the movie, it won't have anything to actually do with it since I'll be taking creative liberties. In fact, the only thing remotely similar to the movie will be the scene I'm writing here, but even that will be changed, so have no fear about spoilers. ;) Also, this will NOT be some namby-pamby, lovey-dovey relationship, because I seriously don't think that either Rachel or the Joker would behave that way with one another. The rating will most definitely go up due to sexual situations, violence, and all the like, so this will basically be a story your mother wouldn't want you to read. :-P And btw, if you haven't seen the movie...GO SEE IT NOW!!

**CH 1: Remembering**

"Dammit..."

Cursing softly, Rachel Dawes retrieved her remote and hurriedly changed the channel, her heart still pounding as she watched the Joker's face transform into an innocent scene from a movie about familial relations. With a shiver, the attorney pulled her blanket closely about her shoulders and reached for her shot glass, her tongue swabbing her lips before she downed the corrosive liquid in one burning gulp. It wasn't that Rachel spent her evenings drinking, but after her experience at Bruce's elaborate gathering for Harvey, she'd decided that she needed to forget everything that had just transpired. For one, she had been faced with the proposition of marriage; most women would've jumped at the opportunity to be Harvey Dent's blushing bride, but she couldn't help but feel riddled with guilt about Bruce. She'd made a similar commitment to him only years before, but she knew there was no way Gotham would stop needing Batman, especially not when there were still thugs like...

Rachel shuddered. There was no escaping it -- she would never forget the man who had invoked such terror within her soul and brought her to her knees. How could she when he was...? Oh, _God!_

In that instant, the image of a poorly made-up face appeared amidst her mind's eye, its red lips slowly curling back in order to reveal rows of yellowed teeth. Gripping at the arms of her chair, Rachel whimpered as she could suddenly smell the Joker's trademark scent of blood and gun powder, his glassy eyes boring into her own as he flicked a small blade out from the cuff of his sleeve. With the finesse of a well-practiced politician, he traced the blade along her cheek without drawing even the slightest drop of blood.

Although Rachel knew she was merely reinacting the incident within her psyche, it all seemed so horrifyingly real, her eyes squeezing tightly closed as her horrible experience continued to unfold within her mind.

Despite being in a room filled with hundreds of people, no one seemed brave enough to come forward for Rachel's ever-dire rescue. The Joker was revealing all sorts of tid bits that she presently chose to ignore, for all she could truly concentrate on was the knife that he kept so persistently sliding across her cheek.

When he finally seemed to tire of the knife caressing, the Joker allowed one of his gloved hands to stray along the small of Rachel's back to her bottom, her eyes fluttering closed in disgust as he brushed his lips along the svelte curve of her jawline and inhaled deeply. Pushing against his chest with the hopes of getting him to release her, Rachel gave a cry when the thug only pulled her closer amidst her struggles. With his scarred lips placed strategically at her ear, he spoke the words that were sure to be her downfall: _"Until we meet again."_

**A/N -** I apologize for the ridiculously short chapter, but I felt that it'd be far more "ominous", if you will, if the Joker wasn't featured just yet...but believe me, I'll have to include him in the next chapter, because I'm definitely looking forward to taking a stab at dissecting his character. :) I ADORE the challenge of depicting complex individuals, so this should be interesting. I'd also like to point out that this is just testing the waters, because I'm not so sure that there are other people out there who think the concept of Rachel x Joker is neat like I do. After all, I only saw one fic with them as a pairing, so that was disappointing. :( If this is the case, I may not continue this, so please let me know if you think I should even bother. I've pretty much planned this the whole way through, so I can guarantee that I WILL finish this if people want me to. Thanks!


	2. Out of the Blue

**A/N -** Oh my God, you guys are amazing! -awed- I seriously wasn't expecting so much feedback, so thank you SO very much! Thankfully your reviews are majorly inspiring to me, because I got this up today and I'm in the process of writing chapter three as we speak. :) Again, THANK YOU! Individual thanks are included at the end. ;)

**CH 2: Out of the Blue**

"Wow, what's with the junkfood binge? Were you asked to go undercover as a heavy-weight, or something?"

Glaring up at her beau from her ice cream, Rachel gave him a whack on the arm before muttering, "I'll have you know that I can leave you for Ben and Jerry _anytime,_ Harvey. They, at the very least, would let me eat my ice cream in peace."

"Only because they make it" he smugly shot back. When Rachel rolled her eyes, his gaze softened with concern as he had a seat on her desk. "Rough night?" he asked. "You look pretty worn out..."

"You have _no _idea" Rachel miserably agreed. "It took me until 5:45 to fall asleep, only to have my blasted alarm go off fifteen minutes later. It must've been plenty of time, though, because I was still able to have one hell of a nightmare."

Harvey tilted his head in concern. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No...I've had enough thinking about it, to be honest." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she asked, "What's the latest on the de Salmo case? I know you asked me to review the files last night, but in case you don't remember, our evening was cut rather short. The _last _thing I wanted to do was figure out de Salmo's rights when my life had been dangling in the balance only hours before."

Harvey winced. "So you haven't been able to get that nutjob out of your mind either, huh? When I found out what'd happened to you, I was scared senseless."

"Well it's comforting to know my boyfriend's a wimp" Rachel teased. "In all seriousness, though, I really don't want to talk about it right now...maybe not ever, for that matter."

"Rachel, it's not healthy to bottle things up like that..."

"Thank you for the memo, Dr. Phil -- I'll be sure to keep that in mind" she grumbled. Setting down her spoon, she shook her head before apologizing, "Look, I'm sorry, that was completely unfair...it's just that this guy has me more scared than I've ever been in my entire life, and to actually talk about it makes me feel as if I'm accepting defeat. I can't let him get to me if I'm going to help you in this affair, Harvey, so please...let's just drop it."

Although Harvey clearly wanted to voice his displeasure, he promptly closed his mouth and smiled. "Fine" he agreed, "but _only_ if you let me have a bite of your ice cream."

Rachel grinned. "Well with an offer as considerate as that, how can I possibly say no?"

--

Gotham was eerily dark that evening, but Rachel paid it no mind as she continued to watch the Batman DVD's Harvey had lent her.

"They've got it _all_ wrong" she mused, giving a laugh at one of Robin's corny remarks. As she continued to shovel spoonful after spoonful of Captain Crunch into her mouth, she gave a grunt when the phone rang on her office desk. Feeling rather guilty for having pushed off work to abate her fears, Rachel gingerly lifted the phone off its cradle and placed it against her ear. "Hello, Rachel Dawes speaking?"

"Eating on the job again, are we?"

Frowning about her mouthful of cereal, Rachel irritably grumbled, "And I suppose you're going to make some witty remark about my weight, again? Because believe me, I'd love to talk and all, Harvey, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"No, no, this is important...it's about the Joker."

Practically choking on her cereal, Rachel hurriedly set the bowl down before spluttering_, "What? _I-I mean, how could this possibly involve me? You should probably be talking to Commissioner Gordon..."

"No, Rachel" Harvey stubbornly interjected, "I'm calling you directly so I can save your life. The Joker just televised his latest ransom, but this time he's made it clear that he wants_ you."_

Rachel suddenly felt violently ill, her head spinning as she gripped onto her desk for support. When she finally found her voice, she squeaked, "Well I guess I need to go to him, then...I couldn't possibly live with myself if someone died because of me."

"No" Harvey argued, "I want you to get out of there and go to Bruce's place immediately. Alfred already knows of my plans, so he'll be sure to let you in."

"But Harvey..."

"Dammit, Rachel, I'm not going to lose you!" he shouted. "The police and I already have a hunch on where the hostage is being held, so please don't worry about him. Just get in your car and don't stop for anyone or anything, got it?"

Rachel nodded fearfully. "Yes...I-I'll leave now."

"Good. I'll be sure to check up on you in a few hours."

Practically slamming the phone down onto its cradle, Rachel began to panic as she gathered her belongings with jittery fingers. She was finally noticing how dark the streets of Gotham were that evening, and she was completely determined to make it to Bruce's before it got any worse.

Pulling her overcoat closely about her shoulders, Rachel grabbed her purse from off the desk and went racing for the door, curses escaping her lips when she briefly had trouble opening it. Dammit, now wasn't the time to be having dexterity issues!

After having gotten past the mild obstruction, Rachel went tearing through the office like a madwoman on the loose. Her heart was pounding, her breath was shallow, and her shoes were clacking so loudly against the flooring that she feared she'd be given away.

When Rachel finally made it to her car, she began to significantly calm down. The moon was directly overhead, so she was in plain sight by the passerby and could easily be rescued if needed. Reaching into her purse, she fiddled with her keys a moment before hastily opening the car door, her chest heaving with adrenaline as she hopped inside and reached for her seatbelt. As she did so, she noticed something peculiar on the dashboard, her eyes widening as she slowly lifted the black and white card up to her ever-curious gaze. It was a joker...

Before Rachel could even think to scream, a masked thug sprang forward from the backseat and placed a chloroformed rag over her nose, her eyes rolling back in her head as she helplessly collapsed into the assailant's arms.

**A/N -** Sorry if anyone felt Rachel was too bitchy this chapter, but I figured that's how I'd be acting if I were in her shoes, so I just went with it. After all, I think I'd be pretty darn fiery if some nutjob were after me! lol I also had her and Harvey a tad playful since I love the whole comic relief thing -- I noticed that they were rather playful with one another in their dialogue in TDK, so I don't think I swerved TOO off-course. ;) And I know most people don't eat and watch TV in their office, but I SO would. ;) I'd ALSO like to apologize for saying the Joker would be in this chapter, because as it turns out, he's not...obviously. lol But don't worry, he definitely IS in the third chapter, because I'm writing dialogue for him as we speak. :)

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOU'S :-D

riah riddle - LOL Demand granted! ;) I feel this chapter was a little longer, and thankfully not as painfully short as the first. I almost felt as if I was gyping you guys with that. :-/

Bohemian Anne - I completely agree! The Joker just isn't a lovey-dovey kind of guy, so this is definitely going to be more of a dark, lustful kind of romance. Er...if it can even be CALLED a romance. ;) Thanks for the support!

Celis09 - Haha, oh wow, you sound just like me! As soon as I saw TDK, I rushed right home and began scouring the archives for some Jokachel fics, and alas...only found one. :( And yes, please DO write one! I'll be sure to read it!

dancey09 - Aww, well thank you so much! I hope you still think the plot is worthwhile. :-P

WhySoSerious? - Haha, don't worry, I'm WAY too obsessed with this movie to abandon this story...consider it at the top of my prioties' list. ;) And I'm so glad you feel I came through for you! Hopefully you'll continue to feel that way in the future! lol

kitkatbaby611 - Naturally I agree with you, because I'm writing this pairing, hehe. I wasn't even sure if I could pull this off since I typically write romance without any sub-genres, so hopefully I can!

MartenKeeper - Aww, well glad you thought it was suspenseful! I was SO afraid people would think it was too similar to the movie and go "Boooriiiing". lol

Hyper.Active.Squirrel.Ninja.U - Oh my God, I completely agree! Who needs Batman when you've got the Joker? :-P He WAS the movie!

blacksilkrose123 - Hahaha, well I wouldn't mind meeting the TDK Joker...if he weren't feeling homicidal when you sick him on me. LOL And here's your chapter, so hopefully I'm safe now! hehe

Wicked1Forever077 - You and me both! Glad you enjoyed!

angi1612 - Wow, you really think so? Thank you so much!

evildolly - Haha, well thankfully you're not the only one, because it seems like I've got a lot of supporters for this pairing! Huzzah! And aww, I definitely wish. :(

Joker/Rachel - Oh wow, thank you so much for the compliment! And here I was, thinking this first chapter was complete crap, haha.

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith - Oh, well thank you! And -gulp- now I'm a little nervous...I hope you'll enjoy my interpretation of the Joker when I release the next chapter!

CompleteSolitude - Haha, I love them, too! Thanks for reading!

Indiana13 - Wow, thanks for the rousing support!

Mari - Aww, I loved that scene, too! Hence the fic, hehehe. Hmm, really? I honestly didn't realize that there aren't that many Joker het fics out there, but perhaps that's because if the summary didn't have the names "Joker" and "Rachel", I basically skipped on to the next one. :-P

Jinsuke-Ollie - Yay, glad to know I'm one of the first! That's actually very exciting for me, because I rarely get on the fanbase boat in time! lol

Oh Sweet Miracle - Aww, well thank you so much! And good gracious, yes, I think the Joker's the only reason I came looking in here too, haha. He's always been my favorite Batman villain, but after seeing Ledger...good GRIEF, he was awesome! lol

moonservant - I already thanked you in a PM, but here I am, thanking you again! THANKS! lol

Mifey - Haha, glad you liked it. :-P

batfan - Glad to see another Rachel x Joker fan! Hope you'll enjoy the story!

Margot_ -_ Wow, thanks so much! It means a whole lot that you think I've got them in character and well-written so far...thank you!


	3. All the World Loves a Smile

**A/N -** Good golly, almighty, you guys are fan-freaking-TASTIC!! I love you all! Seriously! And, as promised, this chapter _does_ indeed have the Joker, so applause all around! I had SO much fun writing for him, too...I don't know about you guys, but he's like an oddly attractive version of Hannibal Lector. He's super intelligent in TDK, so it took me a while to get witty little anecdotes down onto my paper. lol And I actually keep improving length-wise, so hopefully nobody thinks it's too short this time around! As always, thanks are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

**CH 3: All the World Loves a Smile**

When Rachel awoke from her temporary slumber, she found herself sitting in a cold, unbearably dark and dingy room. She could see outlines of boxes and used furniture, but nothing definite, a wince tearing across her face when she discovered that she was bound securely to her chair.

Peering out into the darkness, Rachel moved to call out for help when the lights snapped on, a scream escaping her lips when she discovered the Joker leering at her from the other side of the table.

"Hello, beautiful" he greeted.

Positively stunned, Rachel stared back at his grotesquely made-up face in mute horror, her eyes taking in his lopsided grin as he rose and began swaggering toward the other side of the room. It was a walk of confidence, she noted -- a walk that suggested he was a man fully aware of the fact that he'd always get what he wanted. In a way, he reminded her of a giddy child with his actions, his dark eyes cutting towards her like a shark's as he gave an amused cackle. "Why so serious, dollface? You not into bondage like the media led me to believe?"

Clearly not amused, Rachel scowled at him before snapping, "Look, you didn't have to tie me up if all you wanted to do was chat -- a simple phone call or email would've sufficed."

Wrong answer. Storming toward her with a startling amount of agility, the Joker seized Rachel by the chin before flicking his blade against the svelte curve of her lips, a grotesque grin stretching his scars as he purred, "You have quite the mouth on you this evening, Miss Dawes. Hasn't your mother ever told you to wait your turn?" When Rachel squirmed within his grasp, he chuckled before tracing the blade along the soft expanse of her lips, his soulless eyes burning into her own as he revealed, "It'd be a real shame if I had to destroy that pretty little mouth of yours...you really _do_ need to smile though, Miss Dawes. The world just _loves_ a smile."

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Rachel inwardly cursed as she felt warm, salty tears streaming down her cheeks in gentle gray splotches. She didn't want to reward this maniac by letting him see her pain, because she knew all too well that he thrived off it. From what she'd seen, the Joker viewed life as one big game for the taking, and she, herself had now become apart of the twisted 'amusement'.

Giving a mocking pout, the Joker rocked forward on his elbows before cooing, "There, there, don't cry, Miss Dawes...I'm sure Batboy or one of your other patsies will come and save the day."

"What do you want from me?" Rachel miserably choked out. "Money? Because if you let me go, I can take you to the bank right now."

With a whoop of a laugh, the Joker pushed himself away from the table before shaking his head, his finger wagging back and forth as he argued, "Money? Nuh-uh, that'd be _way_ too easy, yet that seems to be all you people can think about these days. Money, money, money...you're all just a buncha selfish bastards fighting through life for a slip of green paper. Crazy much?" Cackling at the bemused look on Rachel's face, he held his arms out while insisting, "I tell the truth like it is, Miss Dawes, and seeing your reaction to said truth is partly why I brought you here. Although I primarily like to see people suffer, I also like to find out what makes them tick...what makes them behave the way they do." Swabbing his scars with his tongue, the Joker leaned in closely before asking, "What makes _you_ tick, Miss Dawes? Money? Fame?" Smirking, he added, "Or perhaps love? I recall the Batman rescuing you at that party, after all, so I'm no fool."

Rachel scowled. "And what motivates _you,_ Joker? You've killed hundreds upon thousands of innocent civilians, yet your bloodlust just never seems to be satisfied! What is it that you're after?"

The Joker snorted. "There _is_ no innocence, Miss Dawes -- just the fact that innocents are allowed to be killed in the first place proves it. Why bother protecting a lie?"

"You're a monster" Rachel seethed. "How can you possibly live with yourself when you're constantly changing the fates of so many?"

"Well according to your God, fate is already preordained -- I'm just helping to carry out the master plan" the Joker smugly revealed. "In fact, you could almost go as far to say that I'm balancing out the natural food chain of life. _Something_ has to hunt down mankind, after all, so why not me?"

As Rachel listened to the Joker ramble on, a distinct chill shot down her spine like liquid ice. Although his reasoning was frightfully misguided, she found something strangely fascinating about his mannerisms and method of speech. He clearly loved death and destruction, but _why?_ Did he truly have a legitimate reason, or was he just one of those dark individuals who loved to see the world fall on its knees?

"Miss Dawes?"

Immediately looking up, Rachel gave a start when she discovered that the Joker's face was mere inches from her own, his warm breath blowing in soft wisps along her cheeks as he dipped his head toward her ear. "Wanna see a trick?" he purred. "In just moments, I can make your bindings disappear...I'd hate to keep you imprisoned when you're already a slave to humanity, after all."

Before Rachel could even think to give a cold retort, she felt the ropes about her midsection go completely slack. With comically wide eyes, she watched on as the Joker tossed the bindings off to the side, a grin cracking his scarred lips as he mused, "What, you thought I was gonna kill ya?" He immediately shook his head. "Nuh-uh, no fun in that...what's the point of having a game when it ends the moment you start playing?"

Rachel gazed up at him in shock. "A-a game? What do you...?"

"Pleasant dreams!"

With the speed of a panther, the Joker struck Rachel with the butt of his blade before she slumped forward onto the table, the masked lunatic's laughter being the last thing she heard before she completely blacked out.

--

"Rachel? _Rachel?_ Oh, thank God, you've come back to me!"

With a groan, the attorney slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon Harvey's concerned features, her face twisting in confusion as she asked, "W-what are we doing at the police station? How were you even able to find me?"

"Shh, just lie down" Harvey urged, his hands gently pressing on her shoulders as he forced her back against the couch. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, he firmly ordered, "You just concentrate on getting well again, alright? You leave the Joker and his shenanigans to us."

"But Harvey, I'm _fine!"_ Rachel argued, her temper flaring as she stubbornly pushed him out of the way. "In case you don't remember, I was kidnapped by that madman, and I'm not about to stand back without getting any answers!"

Harvey sighed. He was fully aware that arguing with Rachel was like diving headfirst into a tank of sharks, so it was with severe reluctance that he finally agreed, "Alright, alright, fine...we were able to find you because the Joker left us clues in your office. He obviously wasn't at the warehouse when we arrived, but once there, we were able to find you and bring you back to safety." Scratching the back of his head, he sheepishly admitted, "I don't think I'll ever truly understand why he did that, but God knows I'm not complaining."

"It's because it's all a game" Rachel realized aloud, her blood growing cold as she gazed up into Harvey's curious eyes. "Whether you want to accept it or not, I'm the Joker's latest pawn of amusement."

Harvey blanched. "That's it, I'm calling security -- you're going to be escorted straight home and watched around the clock." Turning to talk into his cell phone, he ignored Rachel's vehement protests as he made the proper arrangements.

When he'd finally finished the call, Rachel folded her arms before snapping, "I'm not a child anymore, you know. Last time I checked, I was fully capable of taking care of myself without having security watching my every move. What's next, are they going to start escorting me to the bathroom, too?"

"Dammit, Rachel, this is for your own good! Or did you forget that you'd been outsmarted by a _clown?" _Harvey seethed.

"But for what cost?" Rachel promptly shot back. "Harvey, I don't want to live my life in fear just because some maniac is trying to mess with my mind! You may be willing to let him win, but _I'm _not!" Rubbing her face amidst her stress, she shrugged her shoulders before acknowledging, "You know what? Just forget about it. I'll let your stupid bodyguards take me home, and then I can entertain them for hours and hours by twiddling my thumbs 'til daylight. Sound good?"

Harvey sighed. "Rachel, I just want you to be safe..."

"I know" she reluctantly admitted. "I'm sorry..."

Leaning over to give her boyfriend a hug, Rachel closed her eyes as she realized her mulish nature might very well get her killed.

--

"And you're _sure_ you'll be alright?"

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Yes, Carter, for the thousandth time, _yes!_ I appreciate your unabashed concern and all, but I really think you should just get some sleep."

The heavyset bodyguard gave her a reproachful look, but he bowed his head in defeat before nodding. "Alright, alright" he agreed, "where do ya want me?"

"Second room on the left...it's by the bathroom, so you can't miss it."

As Rachel watched Carter lumber his way down the mini corridor, she smiled to herself in accomplishment before retrieving the remote. "Well, that's _one_ monkey off my back" she cheerily mused. Flicking the TV on to her favorite station, she sat back in her chair and got comfortable as a commercial for Nutrisystem flitted across the screen. "That is _so_ fake, and so are those woman's boobs" she grumbled. Rolling her eyes, she moved to change the channel when the station suddenly went completely blank. Checking the other channels to see if they were having similar problems, Rachel gave a groan when she discovered station upon station of snowy static. "Great" she muttered, "this is _just_ what I needed."

When Rachel moved to turn off the TV, she gave a cry the moment the Joker's face garishly flashed across the screen.

"Well hello there, Gotham" he greeted, his free hand steadying his camcorder as he gave a mocking wave. "I know everyone's trying to watch the latest episode of Desperate Housewives, so I promise I'll make this brief: Rachel Dawes and I started a game earlier this evening, and I have every intention of finishing it." Now moving the camera in a violent blur of color, the Joker centered in on a small boy before revealing, "This is little Jimmy Stein...his parents are probably wondering where he is by now, but thanks to the wonders of television, they can now be rest assured that he's finally in good hands." A loud cackle sounded in accordance with this joke, but the child began to cry and hide his face. Indistinct muttering could be heard after this action, which was immediately followed by shouts for the boy to be quiet.

As Rachel fearfully watched on, the Joker centered the camera back on himself before licking his lips, a grin stretching his face as he giddily sustained, "Anywhos, I can assure you that the first part of our game is completely simple, Miss Dawes -- wouldn't want to overtax your sanity, after all." Suppressing a giggle, the Joker eagerly continued, "The proposition is this, my pet: you put a bullet in Harvey Dent's head in exchange for this lousy brat's life. You have until 1 A.M. to kill Harvey, and when you finish the job, I expect you to bring proof to the warehouse on Laburnum Avenue. If any one shows up besides Rachel, I kill the kid...if Rachel doesn't show up, I kill the kid. Simple? I thought so, too."

_Click._

In that instant, the channel went back to its proper broadcasting schedule, Rachel feeling violently ill as she staggered up to her feet and rushed for the gun in her desk. As she checked for ammunition, she frantically wondered, _'Is there any way to kill Harvey without actually killing him? I could never harm him, but if that boy dies, I won't be able to live with myself!'_

Pocketing the revolver, Rachel narrowed her eyes as she determinedly exited her apartment and entered the soft blanket of night, her lungs exhaling deeply as she finally decided what it was she must do.

**A/N -** Whew, another chapter up and done! I swear, this is a complete record for me, because never before have I been able to update so fast! When it's all said and done, I know fully well that it's your AMAZING reviews that are making me write so fast, because normally I don't receive reviews at all! I suppose I'll take a lesson from the Joker for a moment -- the ransom is simple: you guys leave reviews, and I'll leave some chapters. ;) Hahaha, I'm so lame...I apologize, but you guys are making me happier than a clown on coke, wahooooo! lol

INDIVIDUAL THANKS :-D

TheGrailQuest9 - Wow, thanks for branching out! I know how hard it can be to steer from one ship to another, so I truly hope you'll enjoy this!

Tera Earth - Hahaha, something weird? Well, with Joker as one of the main characters, this is BOUND to be weird! Thanks for reading. :-P

Celis09 - Aw, well thanks! Believe me, I'm eager too...it's hard to fall asleep lately because all I can think about is this dang-blasted fic! lol And I apologize for all the short chapters...sometimes I just feel that it's better to divide things that way, but hopefully this chapter's length made up for the last two. ;)

censes - Thank you so much! And I completely agree...Joker was WAY complex. I find it interesting how Batman seemed to be the only show/comic with super complex villains.

moonservant - Aww, well thank you so much! -thankful that frying pan is now put away- LOL And glad you liked the Rachel x Harvey moments...I wasn't sure if people would find them fitting, but thanks for alleviating my fears!

blacksilkrose123 - Aww, well I'm sorry I made you jealous! Glad that you like it though, haha. I'll try my best to "keep 'em coming". ;)

Indiana13 - Oh wow, thank you so much for the nice compliment! And I really wish I could tell you how it all turns out since I'm so excited, but alas...that would ruin everything. ;) lol

kitkatbaby611 - Wow, did it really? That means a lot, so thanks! I was afraid people would think my attempt at action was pretty lame, haha.

TheAngryPrincess13 - Hahaha, well apparently I should've been nice to you guys and included a disclaimer: I ADORE writing cliffhangers. ;) Thanks so much for reading!

Heyepic - Aww, well thank you! So glad you love it so far!

SimplyxRue - Wow, you think it's perfect? -honored- Thank you SO much! I just hope you liked my Joker interpretation...lots of people have said they're looking forward to that, so I'm like...eep! lol

PhantasmBunny - Aww, well I apologize! Like I told another reviewer, I kinda-sorta ADORE cliffhangers, so there'll be a lot of those. ;) Don't worry, I'll try to update soon!

The Phantom Lady - Oh wow, I changed your mind about Jokachel? That's awesome! I don't know why I zero in on weird and/or random pairings, but the moment he said "Hello, beautiful", I was like...a-ha, now THIS could be interesting... ;)

pookiespeer - Oh, I love TDK as well. I swear, I've never been this obsessed over a Batman movie EVER! And thank you so much! I'll do my best to keep writing as much as possible. ;)

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith - Oh, well phew, glad to know you're a lenient and forgiving person, hahaha. I only saw the movie once (I SO wish I could just go out and see it again!), and I wasn't expecting that I'd be so obsessed with it and want to depict a Jokachel fic, so I was a little worried that my interpretation might be lacking. Hopefully you don't feel that way!

riahriddle - Haha, yay for the word huzzah! I totally love that word...but I digress. ;) Oh wow, thanks so much! I'm glad you think I depicted Rachel's reactions realistically, and I'm also glad you liked the card on the dashboard. I remembered how that happened to all the Joker's victims in the movie, so I was like...why not? ;) And good grief, I feel like the most obsessed human being on earth! I literally can't stop thinking about this movie!

Felixthekatt - I couldn't have said it better, myself! Nice take on their relationship. :) Glad you feel like I made Rachel a decent character...I HATE writing for wimpy women, and Rachel didn't strike me as wimpy at all, so thankfully I won't be taking TOO many liberties when writing for her. :)

.Beckoning.Disaster. - Haha, I know! I couldn't agree more! As soon as I saw TDK, I went scouring the archives and found only ONE Jokachel fic, so I was UBER disappointed. And the result? I had to write one, myself! lol :-P

midnyte - Omg, you're a psych nerd, too? -squealeth- I was in LOVE with my psych class freshman year of college, and it was getting to the point that I was thinking of changing majors. I didn't, of course, but the thought still intrigues me. :) And good grief, yes, I ADORED Ledger's performance! He's the sole reason why I can't stop thinking about the movie...it was hauntingly brilliant! I didn't find him disturbing at all, because the Joker IS disturbed...thus why I love him. :-D Depicting tormented individuals is SO much fun for me, so hopefully I can come through. :)

Oh Sweet Miracle - Hahaha, well you and me both! I'm amused by almost anything myself, so I completely feel ya on that one. ;) Glad you liked the comic relief, and thank you SO much for saying this is well-written! -blusheth- And hopefully you liked my interpretation of the Joker! I tried. lol :)

Jinsuke-Ollie - Hahaha, thanks! Hopefully this was worth the wait!

Margot - Aww, I'm your hero? Seriously? -touched- Hopefully I won't disappoint, then...being a hero's a big job, after all. Lots of expectations. ;)

Kandra13 - Oh wow, do you mean that? Thank you SO much! But wow, you sound just like me, hahaha...I literally could NOT get TDK and Ledger's performance out of my head the first night I saw it. And the night after that...and the night after that...but I digress. ;) Glad you enjoyed!

CompleteSolitude - Well hopefully I didn't keep you fidgeting too long, hahaha. I'm so honored you think this will be a good story!

o.Rose - Well thank you! And I completely agree about Jokachel being interesting together. ;)


	4. Pressure Points

**A/N -** Wow, I am OFFICIALLY spoiled. What on earth did I do to deserve you guys?? :) Seriously, I'm not used to getting a consistent amount of reviews each day, but it must be helping with my inspiration. This is record timing for me...four chapters in four days? Yeesh! lol And I decided to call this chapter "Pressure Points" since in my Intro to Horror class, we discussed how certain things in society were viewed as 'pressure points', aka kids being victims, animals being harmed, etc etc., so since this chapter has... -sigh- Well, I can't tell you since I'd spoil everything, so...I hope you enjoy, hehe. ;) And I hope my interpretation of the Joker is still good enough for you guys, because I'm afraid that I'll grow less and less in tune with his character since I haven't seen the movie since Sunday. :( Lordy, I wish that movie was out on DVD so I could study him! Is there any way to watch clips of the Joker online?? Gaah...

**CH 4: Pressure Points**

Feeling for her gun within the recesses of her pocket, Rachel cautiously began her trek up Laburnum Avenue in search of the ever-elusive Joker. He had gone _way_ too far this time, and although she was frightened out of her wits, she was completely determined to put a stop to his madness.

Wary of the moon's revealing glow overhead, Rachel crept through the shadows until she reached the specified warehouse, a gasp escaping her lips the moment she heard a tremendous cackle from behind.

Promptly whirling around, Rachel winced when she caught sight of little Jimmy standing before her, warm tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes pleaded with her to help him.

Holding out her hands in a placating gesture, she forced a smile to her lips as she whispered, "Hi there, sweetie, I'm here to bring you back to your parents... If you'll just give me your hands, I can untie you and take you home."

Jimmy immediately shook his head. "No, no, you can't!" he cried. "I don't wanna die, _I don't!"_

"But honey, what do you...?"

"He put a bomb on me" the child frantically cut in. "If you untie the ropes, he said he'd blow me up!"

Drawing a hand to her mouth in horror, Rachel moved to further comfort him when another horrible laugh echoed throughout the night air. Retrieving her gun, the attorney pivoted about so that she was aiming straight between the Joker's eyes, her brows knitting tightly together as she hissed, "Don't move."

"Well why would I move when I've finally found such a lovely home? Plenty of friends here, too" the Joker gibed. Twirling a detonator in between his spindly fingers, a large grin split his lips as he asked, "So where's Harvey, hm? Unless these eyes are deceiving me, he's not here at the moment...does that mean you've diced him into little pieces and have him stashed away in your pocket? I'll admit it's a little morbid for a beginner, but it's a start."

Rachel scowled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're not the slightest bit funny? Two people's lives are on the line here, yet all you can think about is entertaining yourself!"

"Well this _is _a game, Miss Dawes" the Joker condescendingly reminded her. "In case you've already forgotten, part of the criteria was to come to this exact spot, so you don't seem to be _too _adverse to playing."

"And what other choice did I have?" Rachel demanded. "Do you honestly think I'd let you kill an innocent life without putting up a fight?"

"No" the Joker agreed, "which is exactly why I've selected you to play, Miss Dawes. Your sense of morals intrigue me to the point of morbid fascination, for who else would willingly put their life on the line for some brat they've never met?"

Rachel slowly lowered her gun, confusion scrawling out across her dainty features as she shook her head. "If you had half a heart to begin with, you'd understand it was the right thing to do... I've already lived a good portion of my life, but this little boy has just barely begun to live his own. Let him go, Joker_...please."_

Doubling over with mirth, the Joker held onto his sides as he gasped out, "Good God, it's an absolute wonder why I've never tried something like this before...you moralistic people are just _too _funny!"

"My proposition is _not_ a joke!" Rachel furiously shot back. "If you'd just shut up for one second, you'd discover my reason for being here: I want to give you my life in exchange for Harvey's."

The Joker finally stopped laughing, his wild eyes training curiously upon her as he observed, "Well, well, well, guess I was right when I said you were motivated by love. I always knew the heart was the _true_ Achilles heel of the human body, so I guess it's a good thing I don't have one." Mocking Rachel's embittered scowl, he meditatively circled her while remarking, "Why so serious, Miss Dawes? I thought we'd both already agreed that you needed to start _smiling!"_

With a sharp cry, Rachel felt her gun ricochet out of her grasp just as the Joker tossed his blade, her fingers gripping at her bleeding hand as the revolver skidded across the pavement and slapped against the sidewalk. Positively livid, the attorney lunged forward with the hopes of striking the Joker, but he easily evaded her frenzied kicks and punches.

"Fight fair, damn you!" Rachel screamed, only to receive a vicious push that sent her sprawling out onto her backside. When the Joker flicked out a new blade from his shoe, the attorney began to panic and went scrambling for her gun, a cry escaping her lips when she felt herself being lifted back up off the ground.

Struggling about with the hopes of nailing the Joker while he was open, Rachel cried out when a blur rammed into the side of the madman and sent him sprawling to the pavement. It was Bruce!

With an exclamation of relief, Rachel hurriedly abandoned the fighting duo in order to rescue the sobbing boy, but whenever she reached out for his shirt, he frantically shook his head in negation. "No, no, don't touch me!" he wailed. "Please, I don't wanna die!"

"Shh, you're not going to die...Batman is here now, so everything will be ok" Rachel gently assured him, a smile tugging at her lips as Jimmy raised his shirt and allowed her to unfasten the sticks of dynamite.

With these finally gone, the boy seemed to calm down significantly. Throwing his arms about Rachel's neck in sheer gratitude, he snuggled up against her before pleading, "Can I go home now?"

Rachel breathed an uneasy laugh. "Yes, yes, of course you can...let's go."

--

By the time Rachel returned to the police station, it was closing in on three in the morning. Double-checking her watch, she groaned at the unwanted affirmation before grumbling crossly, "Well, I guess it's yet another sleepless night for me...perhaps I should start investing in some sleeping pills."

"What, and ruin that sallow, lack-of-sleep-induced complexion? I wouldn't dream of it!" Harvey teased, smiling about his coffee as Rachel chucked a doughnut at his head. Avoiding it with little effort, he set his cup down before chiding, "Now look, sweetheart, I'm just making light of the situation so I can forget about nearly losing you, again."

"Yeah, so much for security" Rachel agreed. "I couldn't very well get them involved when they'd go crawling straight to you, so I decided to handle the whole situation by myself. I know it was extremely stupid of me, but Batman showed up, and now the Joker's in jail."

"But for how long?" Harvey pressed. "It almost seemed far too easy to be a legitimate arrest. I mean, c'mon Rachel, this guy's a criminal mastermind...why would he publicly broadcast where he was holding his hostage when he could've just gone to you?"

Rachel frowned, her fist propping up her chin as she thoughtfully agreed, "Wow, that's a very good point...guess it's true when they say even the most dimwitted come through every once in a while." Smiling fondly up at him, she added, "In all seriousness, though, why would the Joker do that? Do you think it's all apart of the game he has set up for me?"

"Quite frankly, I don't want to know" Harvey shakily admitted. "That creep's got me watching my back every second of the day, so now that he's actually behind bars, I think I'd rather just revel in that solace, ok?"

"Alright, fine" Rachel sourly agreed, "I'll just go talk to him myself." Rising up from her perch, she ignored Harvey's fervent protests as she snapped, "Look, you may be afraid to talk to the Joker, but _I'm_ not! Underneath all that make-up there's a human being, Harvey, and he could very well end up being the type who can be reasoned with!"

Harvey gave her a skeptical look. "And you mean to tell me you honestly believe that?"

Bowing her head, Rachel shrugged before softly admitting, "I really don't know, but it's worth a try, don't you think?"

Pulling her securely into his arms, Harvey tucked his face against the crook of her neck before pleading, "Just be careful with what you say, alright? I don't want that madman to become anymore obsessed with you than he already is."

Although his words were meant to be a sobering warning, Rachel couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Harvey's fears actually coming true.

--

As Commissioner Gordon showed Rachel to the interrogation room, he gave her a sidelong glance before demanding, "You sure you know what you're doing, Miss Dawes? Sometimes interrogating this guy can be like talking to a smartass wall."

Smirking at his embittered remark, Rachel shook her head before assuring him, "Look, I may not always make the best decisions in the field, but this is one situation where I've completely made up my mind. The Joker's using me as a pawn in his latest game, and I'm determined to find out just why he thinks I'm interested in playing."

"Probably because you are" Gordon pointedly observed. "You're just as curious about him as everyone else is, and he's using that to his advantage."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rachel haughtily retorted. "I _am_ interested, yes, but only on a psychological level...I highly doubt that that's the reason he's using me to stir up trouble." Ignoring Gordon's questioning look, she placed her hand against the glass door before muttering, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a prisoner to question."

Before Gordon could even argue, Rachel pushed her way into the room and secured the door tightly behind her. Hunched over a metal table was the Joker, his eyes gazing intently upon his hand cuffs as he continued to wear an eerily bloody smile. Bruce had apparently been a little too hard on him, because his make-up was wearing away and revealing several cuts and bruises to Rachel's ever-wondering eyes.

Absently re-adjusting the vest to her charcoal-gray pantsuit, the attorney clip-clopped toward the Joker until he slowly raised his gaze to meet with hers.

"Well hello again, beautiful -- for someone who doesn't enjoy bondage, you sure believe in using it" he cheekily greeted.

"And for someone who enjoys instilling wisdom in others, you certainly don't practice what you preach. Hasn't your mother ever told you to wait your turn?" Rachel mockingly reminded him.

As she had a seat, the Joker grinned up at her before remarking, "Ah, so the kitten still has her claws...glad to see that our little run-in didn't leave any bad blood between us."

"Just stop patronizing me and get to the point" Rachel snapped. "I'll have you know that I am _not _in the mood for games right now...in fact, I'd be happy if I never played one again."

The Joker gave her a mocking pout. "Aww, well surely you don't mean that...everyone loves a good game of Scrabble."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! I want you to tell me why you're making me play all your sick, twisted games!" Rachel seethed. "I mean, do you actually think I'm like you? Do you _really_ think that I'm enjoying all of this?"

"Well of course not, you stupid twit! It wouldn't be any fun if you enjoyed it!" the Joker irritably pointed out. Rolling his eyes skyward, he licked his lips before sustaining, "Ya know, it's people like you who _really_ gets on my nerves. You search for all the answers in life, but for what? To alleviate your misery by solving someone else's problems?" Shaking his head, the Joker smugly observed, "Sorry, toots, but in the end you're just trying to prove that you're not completely worthless. You hold onto your only shred of hope by saving a life, but again, for what purpose?"

Rachel stared back at him in reverent shock, for she truly felt as if he were peering into the innermost depths of her soul. Quickly recovering from his prying, she furiously snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! I only search for all the answers because it's my job!"

"Is it also apart of your job description to go out and save the day? Because last time I checked, you were only a district attorney..."

"Look, I already _told_ you..."

"Yes, I know what you 'told' me" the Joker interrupted, "but how does that justify your purpose in life, Miss Dawes? Are you making up for a bad deed that you, yourself have committed in the past?"

Rachel flinched. "N-no, of course not...I don't even know _why_ I'm arguing with you when-"

"You know the answer to that" the Joker smugly cut in. "If you truly had nothing to hide, you wouldn't be so defensive. Trust me, I can sense my kind from over a mile away."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Rachel shouted, tears burning along her lashes as she felt her resolve rapidly beginning to break. How could she let this man get to her so much? He couldn't know anything about her past, he just _couldn't!_

Looking up at Rachel with the grin she'd grown to despise, the Joker steepled his fingers before asking, "So whadidja do, uh? Larsony? Petty theft? _Murder?"_

Clapping her hands over her ears, Rachel screamed, "Stop it, stop it, _stop_ it! You know nothing about me, understand!? _Nothing!"_

Before the Joker could even respond, Rachel fled from her chair and ripped open the door, his maniacal laughter following after her as she pressed her back against the glass and closed her eyes. How had he figured out her personality when it'd taken her all her life to discover her reason for being? What was it about him that just seemed to know _everything?_

Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, Rachel took one last look at the Joker before miserably returning back to work.

**A/N -** Wow, a lot of you have really tickled me with your reviews, hahaha, but I'll go more into detail in my responses. :) Oh, you guys amuse me...I love you to pieces. And huzzah, thanks a million for beating my review rate record! -hugs-

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUS

joanda05 - Hahaha, well I'd like to think of this potential romance as a delicate dance, if you will, so it definitely won't be anytime soon. ;) So glad you like it!

Nocturnalwitch - Wow, thank you so much! I love the Joker, too...gawd, he was awesome. :-P

joker's game - LOL! Well fortunately for you, I couldn't agree more! ;) Like I mentioned in earlier chapters, this won't be your run-of-the-mill romance...it'll have a more...er..."kinky" aspect to it, I suppose. :-P

Amanda - Hahaha, yeah, 'demented' just about covers it. ;) I thought they had some good chemistry too, so glad you like it!

Squishy Penguin - Well, I basically write it by ear, so I can't wait to see what happens next, either! LOL

TheGrailQuest9 - Oh wow, it's that good? -honored- Aww, I liked Harvey, too, the poor thing. :( I was SO shocked that they killed him and Rachel off! My brother told me it was probably to make room for Batman's next love interest, Catwoman. Very well could be.

Just To Be - Aww, well thank you so much! I'm glad you think my portrayal's fascinating!

TheAngryPrincess13 - LOL Was this update soon enough for ya? ;) hehehe

Celis09 - Aww, well thank you! And blech, NO! The Joker doesn't seem like the "falling in love" type, to be perfectly honest, so we'll just call this "falling in lust". ;) lol

AtomicTwilight - You think I'm a great writer? -blusheth- Aww, thank you so much! I keep thinking my installations are crap, but if you think they're good, I'll take it! lol ;)

Belle Marionette - Aww, well I hope this chapter made you smile too, haha. :) And I'm SO glad you think the characters are well-written! OOCness is always my biggest fear...

No One Mourns the Wicked - Wow, you think it's PERFECT?? -speechless- Geez, what a compliment...thank you so much! Hopefully Rachel's "getting out of it" wasn't too boring and predictible for you! lol

ilies mides - LOL! No, you are NOT out of your mind, because I find him oddly alluring as well, hahaha. And you know what's even weirder?? I was never attracted to Ledger until his performance as the Joker...wtf?? Seriously...just wow. lol Guess I like the bad guys? I have NO idea, haha. But anywhos, I'm SO glad you like this so far...hopefully the Jokachel interaction was good enough this time around. ;)

The Magic Trick - Wow, what a compliment! I don't read fanfiction that much either anymore, to be perfectly honest, but like you, after TDK came out, I just HAD to see if there was anything lying around to read. :) And dear God, three times?? I am SO jealous of you right now, hahaha. And I know this sounds SUPER dumb, but who's Lau?? And what line did I use that was his/hers? I appreciate the suggestion, but I'd like to know which line of Rachel's it's referring to, haha. -totally blonde- And kudos to me for quoting a movie line without even realizing it...a sarcastic kudos, I suppose. ;) All matters aside, I'm SUPER glad you think I did the characters justice, because I was really worried about my portrayal of the Joker. I only saw the movie once, after all, and I'm afraid that if I don't see it again soon, my memory will go out on me in regards to his character. :(

MartenKeeper - Haha, that's ok, you're here now, aren't you? ;)

KatNGoomi - Aww, you can see it in your mind? Wow, that means a lot! Glad to know I'm that descriptive/accurate. ;)

Oh Sweet Miracle - LOL Yes, if I didn't include the lip-licking and giggling, it wouldn't be TDK's Joker at all. :-P I remember going, "Wait a minute...did Ledger ALWAYS lick his lips like that, or is he just doing that in this movie to be creepy?" LoL -slow-

The Phantom Lady - Haha, well hopefully I gave the Joker more screen time for ya...he kind of likes to keep it on the DL, so he's only around when he wants to be found. ;)

Ilian T - LOL!! Update granted. ;) And wow, you check for updates for this every day? -honored- Hopefully I can keep getting inspiration daily like this for you, then!

quartertwo - Wow, you're addicted? Whew, thanks for the compliments! And you're very welcome, because believe me, I'm getting my fix by writing them growing closer. ;)

Hyper.Active.Squirrel.Ninja. - Well, hopefully you think she did the right thing since it's over with now. lol :-P

livwitharmony - Well glad you like the pairing, too! We Jokachel fans need to stick together. ;)

ForeverACharmedOne - Hahaha, poor Harvey...at least everyone got out unscathed, right? :-P And wow, you think it's perfect? Thank you so much!

Wicked1Forever007 - Aww, well I'm glad I made your day! And that I finally cranked out a chapter with a sufficient length, hehe. ;)

moonservant - LOL! To a J? That's cute. :-P And wow, I wrote him attractively to you? Yay! lol

kitkatbaby611 - Aww, well thank you so much!

Margot - No, you are definitely NOT the only one who thinks so, haha...unless we're both just twisted freaks? XD Everytime I saw him onscreen, I was like "Why is he attractive? WHY?? It makes no sense!" LOL Wow, you were that impressed with the dialogue? -honored- Thank you SO much! It really means a lot, especially since I was so nervous about how people would accept my interpretation.

CompleteSolitude - Glad to know I helped make it your favorite pairing, yeah! lol And I like Harvey x Rachel too, but not as much as you-know-who. ;)

.Beckoning.Disaster. - LOL! Thanks for the hug, but hopefully your stern glare will now turn into a loving smile. :-D haha Sorry for leaving you with so many questions...I sure do enjoy my cliffhangers. ;) hehe

mysteriousscarlet - Nope, you, me, and a few other reviewers are all twisted and find him disturbingly attractive! LOL I'm so glad this has what you're looking for! Really means a lot. ;)

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith - Wow, thank you so much! And believe me, it IS hard to get into the Joker's head...you can't just say what YOU'D want to say, because chances are, his response would be the complete opposite. lol And good grief, if you ever get to see the movie again, take me with you! I plan on buying it as soon as it comes out on DVD. :-D

Zanderson - Wow, you've read this THREE times?? -honored- That's amazing...thank you so much! Hopefully this chapter was long enough for you...I'm rather terse and straight to the point, so I guess it's pretty obvious that I have trouble meeting the criteria length for my papers in school, haha. Aww, you're not a weirdo at all! There IS something demented and sexy about him, hehe. ;) If I told anyone outside of the Internet that, they'd probably flip...or shun me...or both. LOL Thanks for reading!

heyepic - Oh wow, do you really? I don't find that weird, I find it truly humbling! -honored- I go to sleep every night thinking about it too, except I'm trying to figure out how the heck I'm going to do everything and have it work. :-P But oh my God, you really think I nailed it? Thank you! -pleased- I was nervous about the Joker, so thanks! Good Lord, you're really making me blush, hahaha...are you trying to inflate my ego to the size of a blimp? I would HARDLY call this a masterpiece, but... -blush- Wow. Thank you so much! And I adored the Joker, so I knew I had to do something with him creatively...and then I saw that Jokachel scene and went "hmm, now THERE'S something." :-P

She's Going the Distance - Aww, well thank you so much! Hope I didn't make you fall off your seat, hahaha. ;)

Laurenmlbc - Thank you! I hope it DOES turn out good since everyone seems to have so much confidence in that being the case... -anxious- lol


	5. Masquerade

**A/N -** First and foremost, I'd like to apologize to all the people who weren't typically arrested by my last installment...I'll admit it was a filler chapter, so I wasn't particularly fond of it, myself. lol I had much more fun with this chapter, but I don't think it's as long...sorry! Also, I will now be sending private messages to you guys since the list was getting a little too long, hehehe. lol I had a few reviewers ask me a question about the story and/or the Batman movie itself, so I'll include those here since I feel others may benefit from the answers...or not. :-P I've also drawn a picture to go along with this chapter (why? Well why not? :-P) that I'll be posting on deviantart later this evening. Yeehaw! lol

**CH 5: Masquerade**

By the time Rachel returned to her office, Harvey was already there waiting for her. Raising his brows in concern, he worriedly asked, "Whoa, whoa, what happened out there?"

_"He_ happened" she stated simply. "Face it, Harvey, you were right and I was wrong...that monster _has_ no redeeming qualities."

"Well what'd he say?" Harvey pressed. "It must've been pretty damn bad, considering how you're presently in tears."

Stubbornly rubbing at her swollen eyes, Rachel shrugged her shoulders before admitting, "I honestly don't know if I can tell you or not...I mean, I'm generally pretty good about covering my tracks, but somehow..." She inhaled deeply. _"Somehow_ the Joker got to my past before I could hide it from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's just it...I don't completely _know_ what I mean" Rachel softly confessed. "He didn't accuse me of something concrete, but just hearing him suggest that I was making up for some sin I've committed shook me up pretty badly."

Harvey frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it, sweetheart? I know you're typically not the talking type, but in this case I really _do _think you should open up."

"No, no, I couldn't...maybe not ever" Rachel vigorously denied, her hands grasping at the edge of her desk as she stared down into her lap. "I mean, I really appreciate your wanting to help me out and all, but this is something very personal that I need to handle on my own."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, very."

With a mock sigh, Harvey rose from his perch before announcing, "Oh well, I guess that just means I'll have to find another date for the masquerade ball this evening."

"Masquerade?" Rachel reiterated, her eyes alighting like fire flies as she gazed up at him in interest. "What are you talking about? And why are you being such a jerk by teasing me like this?"

Laughing, Harvey withdrew two tickets before dangling them by his ear, a playful smile stretching his lips as he confessed, "Well, I've been feeling pretty badly about how things've been going for you as of late, so I decided that a nice night on the town would really do the trick. I've bought you a new dress and mask, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Oooh, and who are you masquerading as? _Zorro?"_ Rachel teased.

"Actually, no...something with much more substance." Pulling a mask out from within the recesses of his overcoat, he held it up to his face before asking, "What do you think?"

Rachel immediately paled. "Oh my God, Harvey, you're _such _a jerk...it's a_ clown!"_

Grinning, Harvey returned, "Well yeah, naturally...we've been hunting down clowns all week, so I figured why not? I can't wait until you see _your _costume."

Twisting her lips into a grim line, Rachel nervously mumbled, "Oh, goody...me neither."

--

Numbly staring at herself in the mirror, Rachel smoothed down the skirt to her flouncy gown and sighed, her gaze straying toward the blacks, reds, and golds of her dress as she irritably shook her head. A harlequin...good _God,_ what was Harvey thinking? That it'd make her feel better to turn her whole Joker affair into a _mockery?_ Normally the thought of attending a ball as a harlequin with her very own jester would've amused her immensely, but not tonight...not when she was forced to dress up like the very man who terrorized her.

As Rachel continued to critique her reflection, Harvey cheerily came up from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello there, beautiful" he warmly greeted. "You ready to go?"

Wincing, Rachel immediately pulled away and turned her back on him, her eyes closing as she pitifully begged, "Please, Harvey, don't _ever_ say that again..."

Bewildered, he asked, "What, 'are you ready to go'?"

"No...the whole 'hello, beautiful' thing" she whispered, tears burning along her lashes as she directed her gaze up toward the ceiling. _"He_ calls me that, and I have no desire to think of the Joker on our supposed romantic evening."

"Geez, can't I ever say anything right?" Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Harvey asked, "Well...I'm at least the better-looking clown, right?"

In spite of her tears, Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Harvey, of course...you'll _always_ be my number one clown."

--

When Harvey and Rachel arrived at the ballroom, they were pleasantly surprised to find it completely packed and teeming with joviality. Ornately-dressed masqueraders were laughing and drinking, chasing one another amidst their drunken splendor, and dancing with the hopes of alluring other couples into joining in on the festivities.

"Wow" Rachel gibed, "I actually feel like I'm in some twisted deleted scene from The Phantom of the Opera...thank you so much Harvey, because every girl should experience that at least once in her life."

He grinned broadly. "Well glad I could be of service, m'lady...shall I escort you to the dance floor?"

"No, but you _can_ escort me to the royal punch bowl" Rachel teased, her hand fondly taking his arm as he began to lead her toward the bountiful array of drinks and finger foods. As she surveyed the selection, she warmly asked, "Do you think they'll give us a doggy bag, by chance? I'm kind of a brownie-a-holic, so I'd like to be as discreet as possible about stealing the whole plate."

Harvey laughed. "Well not unless you have an actual dog, I'm afraid. You see, around here they actually make you bring in some sort of proof of ownership if you want one."

"You're kidding, right?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I am, but I'm proud that you didn't fall for it for a change. Remember the time I said the word 'gullible' wasn't in the dictionary and you believed me?"

"Oh, _you!"_ Reaching over to hit him, Rachel gave a start when Commissioner Gordon suddenly approached them from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt" he apologized, "but I really need to borrow Harvey for a moment." Smiling, he added, "And nice masks, by the way, although I wouldn't consider them entirely appropriate. I think Gotham's had enough clowns for one week."

"But what are two more, right?" Clapping a hand on Gordon's shoulder, Harvey cheerily urged, "Lead the way, old man, but make haste -- I have my gorgeous date to return to, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Laughing, Rachel's eyes twinkled with mirth as she watched them leave the area, her smile fading when they finally disappeared from sight altogether. What was it about Harvey that made her feel completely safe? With him around, she no longer felt so vulnerable...so _defenseless._

Picking up a flute of champagne from the end of the table, she sighed to herself before downing it and placing it back to its rightful position. She could've easily had four more due to her state of mind, but she felt that she owed it to Harvey to prevent making a scene.

Folding her arms beneath her breasts, Rachel began to amble along the outskirts of the room in order to survey the clientele, a small smile painting her lips as she watched the curious array of guests continue to amuse themselves. A particularly upbeat waltz was currently playing, so the drunk were tripping amidst their pitiful attempts at performing step-ball chains. Smothering a giggle, Rachel turned about before running smackdab into a familiar masked clown. "Oh..._Harvey!"_ she exclaimed, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What did Gordon have to tell you that just couldn't wait another second?"

When he didn't answer, Rachel rolled her eyes before returning, "Oh, _I_ see...it's all top secret, right? Don't worry, I won't pressure you into telling all the gorey details, but I _will_ force you to dance with me."

Pulling her lover close, Rachel smiled into the fabric of his suit as she linked her arms about his neck and leaned against him. As they started to sway to the music, she felt a familiar giggle rumble throughout the figure's chest, Rachel's body freezing on impulse as she listened on in absolute terror. "You" she whispered, "w-where's Harvey? How did you get out of jail!?"

Not removing his mask, the Joker tightened his grip about her waist while purring, "Your boyfriend's fine, beautiful, but let's just say that it wasn't very nice of him to steal my costume. Do ya think he'd like it if I just waltzed in with a Harvey Dent mask?"

"Don't get cute" Rachel warned. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I'd highly suggest leaving before Harvey comes back."

"Why, is he going to lecture me to death? I know how much you attorneys love to put your words to good use, but don't you people know that knowledge talks and wisdom listens?"

"Well you don't seem to do a very good job of abiding by your own theory" Rachel dryly observed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think there's a flute of champagne with my name on it."

As Rachel removed herself from the Joker's arms and turned to leave, he seized her by the wrist and promptly pulled her back to him.

"Unhand me!" she growled.

"Well I'll try, but I don't think they'll come off" he cheekily returned, a large grin splitting his features as he reached for a piece of cheese a nearby waiter was offering. Temporarily raising the mask in order to pop it in his mouth, the Joker chuckled at Rachel's peeved expression before chiding, "Now, now, Miss Dawes, I really wish you wouldn't treat me this way. After all, all I wanted was to discuss why you abandoned our little chat yesterday evening...are we both far more similar than I originally thought?"

"We're only similar if we're both thinking how great it'd be if you jumped off a cliff" Rachel spat, a wince spreading across her features when the Joker purposely tightened his grasp about her wrist.

"The world _needs _a crook like me" he feverishly hissed, a sick pleasure filling his soul as he watched Rachel's eyes reflect her terror. "Gotham's just been waiting and _waiting _for someone to bring it to its knees, and now that I've finally arrived, there are still people like you who don't know how to express their gratitude."

Rachel gaped up at him in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about? Do you even know how crazy you sound?"

"The truly insane are those who don't take action" the Joker pointedly returned, his tongue moistening his lips as Rachel continued to squirm amidst his grasp. "They sit around with so much power, so much _potential_, but do absolutely nothing with their capabilities. People can live one-hundred years without really living a minute, Miss Dawes, but _I_ am a man who can proudly say that I've contributed to society."

"What, by blowing it up?" Rachel seethed, a sharp cry escaping her lips when the Joker spun her around and pinned her arm behind her back. Fortunately for the bickering couple, the rest of the guests were far too drunk or horny to care what was going on around them. Feeling tears form along her lashes due to the pain, Rachel shook her head before sobbing, "Oh, please tell me what it is you want from me! I know you've said it's because of the game, and I _know_ why you've selected me to play, but there are so many other people out there with morals!"

The Joker sighed heavily. "You know, I really _do_ tire of your questions, Miss Dawes. You've only succeeded in proving to me that two things are infinite in this life: the universe and your own stupidity. Unfortunately for you, I'm not so sure about the universe." Running a gloved hand delicately along her chin, he purred, "So tell me, Miss Dawes, what is it you've done in the past that makes you so nervous? That makes you shiver like a lamb in a slaughterhouse?"

Closing her eyes in disgust, Rachel shunted from his touch and furiously shook her head in the negation. "I have done absolutely nothing, so it's about time you start trusting people enough to take their word for it."

Twisting his lips in frustration, the Joker tightened his hold on her before urging, "Aww, c'mon...you tell lil' ol' me your big, scary secrets, and then I can tell you how babies are made. Sound fair?"

Before Rachel could even respond, a furious _"Hey!" _sounded across the ballroom, the attorney's eyes widening as Harvey weakly began stumbling toward them. From the looks of things he'd been badly beaten, but the fury in his blue eyes suggested that he could tear a man in half if he so desired.

Cackling at the expression on Harvey's face, the Joker giddily pushed Rachel forward so that she fell to the floor on her knees, a sharp gasp escaping her lips when she felt the cold barrel of a gun press against her skull.

"Evening, Dent -- lovely night to go hunting, wouldn't you agree?" the Joker mused, his tongue running across his lips as Rachel trembled before him. "Did you take Miss Dawes here with the hopes of getting lucky? 'Cause trust me, dances aren't the way to go if you wanna boost your masculinity."

"Shut up!" Curling his hands into two tight fists, Harvey snarled, "You just worry about your own balls, because if you don't let Rachel go right this instant, I swear to God I'll cut them off and send them to your mother!"

Throwing his head back amidst his gleeful laughter, the Joker clutched at his sides before remarking, "Good God, who knew an attorney could have such a great sense of humor? Maybe I'll go easy on you, after all." Clicking back the hammer to his gun, he grinned slyly before revealing, "I've noticed that you enjoy playing games of chance, Harvey, so why don't we turn this whole affair into just that? If you pull out that lucky coin of yours, we can raise the stakes by doing this: if it's heads, Rachel gets to keep hers, but if it's tails..." The Joker grinned. "If it's _tails,_ she might as well kiss hers goodbye."

Disturbed that the lunatic somehow knew about his obsession with chance, Harvey narrowed his eyes before demanding, "And what if I refuse? Will you let Rachel go?"

"And miss the perfect opportunity to put a smile on my face? Dent, I thought you knew me far better than that" the Joker chided, his grin turning malevolent as he watched Harvey slowly unearth his lucky coin. "There, that's it...and here I was, believing you were a coward."

As Harvey flipped the coin, their small gaggle of onlookers held their breath as the attorney smacked it onto his arm. Glancing down at the face of the coin, Harvey slowly raised his gaze to meet with the Joker's as everyone turned pale with anticipation.

Rachel could read the fear in his eyes, so she tearfully smiled up at him before whispering, "It's ok, Harvey...just tell us what it says."

"Yes, Harvey, some of us have people to kill, places to blow up" the Joker gibed in agreement, his finger quivering over the trigger with an eagerness that sickened his onlookers.

Biting his lips, Harvey placed his hand over his eyes before whispering a defeated "Tails", his body tensing up when he heard a resounding _BANG!_ that echoed throughout the ballroom. To his astonishment, a sudden burst of pain exploded across his midsection in accordance with the noise, his eyes widening when he glanced down and saw blood blooming rapidly across his blazer.

_"Harvey!!"_

Frantically tripping to her feet, Rachel ignored the Joker's booming laughter as Harvey staggered to the floor, her heels skidding against the tile as she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms. "Oh, Harvey" she sobbed, "I am _so_ sorry...he should've shot me, he _should've!"_

"Rachel, stop it" Harvey pleaded, a pained smile stretching across his lips as he took her hand in his. "You're alive and unharmed, and that's all that truly matters to me."

Rachel bit her lip. "Oh God, Harvey, I'm so..."

"Police! _Freeze!"_

Gasping, Rachel bent protectively over Harvey the moment Gordon and his men began to open fire on the Joker, her eyes widening as she watched him give a mock salute before diving through a glass window.

Panicked screams and shouts could be heard as the police raced toward the Joker's means of escape, but somehow amidst the confusion, the team lost sight of him. With his face expressing his uttermost bewilderment, Gordon turned toward the group before exclaiming, "By God, he's _gone!"_

**A/N - **Whew, that was really hard! I just kept trying to finish this ALL day, but nothing was coming...hopefully it's not as crappy as I'm afraid it is, eheh. :( And I know you guys are used to me updating daily, but from here on out I seriously doubt I can do it. I know how it ends and everything, but I need to figure out all the gaps up until that point, and after chapter six I'm not sure what I'm going to do for filler. Gah. I'm trying to convince my neighbor to go see Batman with me, so maybe I'll get some ideas while re-watching it. :-D

ANSWERING QUESTIONS

malbux - Ya know, the question never really crossed my mind before, but I think TDK has the Joker so much younger than the others to draw in the younger audiences. And hey, it definitely worked, 'cause I'm as drawn in as you can get. ;) My guess would be that he's supposed to be in his late twenties or early to mid thirties, but what do I know? :-P Glad you think my pitiful explanation would be worth reading, hahaha.

The Magic Trick - Haha, I guess you must've missed that part, but that's ok. ;) Rachel dropped her gun when the Joker threw his knife at her and knocked it out of her grasp. Sorry you got kicked out of the computer room...I remember those days. :-P

Everyone else (whom I love! lol) - I'm afraid I won't be able to answer the question of what Rachel's done in her past, but I can assure you that it's not any of the things you guys guessed. lol Especially to those of you who were like "Please, PLEASE don't do this!" and then gave an example...don't worry, I won't do 'that'. ;) And again, I promise this won't be a story filled to the brim with "I love you's" and other expressions of undying love...in fact, there probably won't be any "I love you's" at all, because I could only see one of them being capable of truly falling in love with the other, and I'm pretty sure we all knew who that is. ;) Other than that, I really, REALLY hate writer's block. -smashes it with a giant stick-


	6. A Reminder of the Past

**A/N** - Good grief, I NEVER thought I'd get this chapter up! -whimpers- I don't know why I've been having such a rough time writing lately, but I have...I don't think I'll be updating again until I re-watch the movie for a second time since I'd like to keep my writing consistent. Fortunately, I've FINALLY found somebody who wants to see it with me, so I can't wait!

Oh, and before anyone else asks, I DO know that it's a double-sided coin (as in two heads), but...where's the fun in that? :-P Yay for creative liberties! lol

**CH 6: A Reminder of the Past**

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Like hell, although I _did_ just have a bullet removed from my spleen" Harvey joked.

Laughing at his brutal honesty, Rachel took his hand in hers before revealing, "The doctors said you're going to be alright, so I expect you to stop complaining post haste."

"What, and give up on my right to bitch about politics and my clients? _Never!"_

Rachel smirked. "Wow, has anyone ever told you you're a complete smartass? If you weren't bedridden right now, I definitely would've smacked you."

"Well don't let that stop ya" Harvey urged, grinning as he held up his fists. "C'mon, put up your dukes!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh my God, you're more doped up than usual...what are you on, goofy juice?"

"Nope, just morphine and I _little_ bit of love for my favorite girl."

Rachel groaned, but amazingly this did not prevent her from giving him a kiss. Smoothing his hair with her fingers, she smiled before whispering, "I never got to thank you for being so brave yesterday evening. If it weren't for you, I very well could be dead right now."

"If it weren't for _me,_ the Joker wouldn't have used that game of chance against you" Harvey bitterly insisted. "I don't know how he figured that coin thing out, but it's scary how well he knows us."

Rachel bit her lip. "Harvey, _please_ don't talk about that right now...all you should be focusing on is your full and speedy recovery."

"Yeah" he agreed, "'cause then I can put a bullet through _his_ spleen."

Rachel wasn't entirely sure why, but Harvey's heated words instilled her with a sense of panic. Gently touching his hand, she hurriedly shook her head before arguing, "Now I know you don't want to hear this, Harvey, but you've got to let it all go. I'm not going to lose you over something as petty as revenge."

Harvey scowled. "Rachel, are you completely _blind?_ He's watching your every move, yet you don't even seem to care!"

"Well of _course_ I care!" Rachel shouted. "Why do you think I'm trying everything in my power to keep you safe? Your going after him just isn't worth it!"

Harvey snorted. "You know, it's almost as if you're trying to protect that creep, Rachel. You're getting a little too bent out of shape over all this."

_"Me?_ You're the one accusing me of having some sick, twisted love affair with a madman!" Rachel screeched. "Some women may find the jealousy thing appealing, Harvey, but _I _do _not_ -- you're so worried about getting revenge on the Joker that you're not willing to see reason!" Shooting up from her chair as if she'd been burned, Rachel grabbed her purse before snapping, "When you're finally ready to grow up, have an orderly call me...until then, we have absolutely nothing to discuss."

"Rachel, wait! You don't understand!"

Promptly ignoring him, Rachel stormed out of the room and left Harvey to his own devices, a rush of air escaping her lips as she realized that some of what he'd said was true.

--

America Cromwell was a beautiful young receptionist, but observation had never been her strong point. The moment she gazed upon the tall, curious man bedecked in a hat and trench coat, she thought absolutely nothing of it and got up from her seat in order to escort him. She didn't normally abandon her desk, but there was something _so_ intriguing about the man that she found herself playing 'little miss tour guide'.

Leading him to room G59, America chirped out her farewells before she reluctantly left the stranger to his own devices. With two meditative glances in either direction, the figure quickly entered the hospital room and shut the door behind him, a gleeful grin cracking his lips when he noticed Harvey nodding off in the far right-hand corner of the room. "Evening, Dent."

Startled, Harvey looked up in order to see the Joker taking off his disguise, his bottom lip quivering as he hissed, _"You!_ What in God's name do you think you're doing here!?"

"Well what does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm here visiting my good friend, Harvey Dent" the Joker condescending explained, a chuckle escaping his lips as he pulled up a chair. "Aside from all that good cheer, I figured we could discuss your oh-so-charming girlfriend, Rachel Dawes." Upon saying the attorney's name, he gave a low bark before lewdly panting like a dog.

Positively infuriated, Harvey growled out, "And what the hell do you want to know about her? By God, haven't you already done _enough!?"_

Grinning, the Joker cocked his head to the side before asking, "Now why would you assume I'd want to learn anything about Miss Dawes? If anything, I know far more about her than you ever will."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I know her secrets, Dent...I know what makes her _tick."_ Now scooting closer to him in his chair, the Joker mockingly contemplated his answer before sustaining, "In fact, I know her biggest hopes and dreams, her fears and her nightmares; all the things that compose the enigma of the illustrious Rachel Dawes. I originally wanted to break her spirit and make her a God-fearing woman, but now I've decided to develop a new goal for my game."

Harvey's blue eyes flickered with fear, yet the curiousity within him urged the lunatic to continue. "Go on" he pleaded. "What do you intend to do?"

Moistening his lips with his tongue, the Joker retrieved a pocket watch from his coat before dangling it in the light, his finger pushing the watch open as he patiently explained, "Time was created to bury the failures of the past, Mr. Dent, and because of this, most people tend to move forward opposed to reliving their past mistakes. Each man is the architect of their own fate, yet our very own Miss Dawes has built herself a prison instead of a home. She never actually learned the lesson that men aren't prisoners of their actions, but by their own minds, so she's spent all her life trying to make up for her past sins and transgressions." Now swaying the pocket watch back and forth like a pendulum, the Joker's lips cracked into a smile as he cheerily sustained, "Fortunately for Miss Dawes, there is a very simple way in which she can save herself. She can either accept her faults, or brood and brood and _brood,_ which will inevitably lead to her downfall. I've been waiting to find someone with Miss Dawes' sense of darkness for quite some time, so now that I've discovered the black seed within her soul, I intend to rectify its dormancy by bringing it to light."

Harvey listened to all of this with a great sense of incredulity, for no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wrap his head around what the Joker was trying to say. With a disgusted shake of the head, Harvey dismissed him before declaring, "You're far more insane than I originally thought, Joker -- Rachel's the sweetest, most pure individual I've ever known."

"Is she, now?"

Sending the Joker a reproachful look, Harvey moved to give a resounding affirmation when he suddenly found that he couldn't. He'd only met Rachel within the past few years, after all, so perhaps she wasn't being as truthful as he thought she'd been?

As the Joker watched several emotions darken the contours of Harvey's face, he leaned forward within his seat before revealing, "Unfortunately for you, Harvey ol' boy, we've reached the part that I've truly been dreading. I can't have you interfering with my plans for Miss Dawes, so I'm afraid I'll have to make you MIA for a while."

"What? Wait a minute!"

In a flash, the Joker retrieved a syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into Harvey's thigh, the attorney giving a pained howl before snarling, "What did you just inject me with, you sick son of a bitch? Morphine?"

The Joker giggled. _"Morphine?_ Come now, do you really think me that amateurish? I've given you a coma-inducing drug called gamma hydroxybutyrate...definitely not a common criminal procedure, but since I wanted you out of the way and not dead, I found it quite ideal."

"Well that was very sweet of you" Harvey quipped. "Was this for my health, or just your own general amusement?"

"Neither" the Joker smugly assured him. "Since I need Miss Dawes' full cooperation, I can't have her getting distracted by something as inconvenient as your death." Now rising from his seat, he gave Harvey a cheerful "Pleasant dreams!", the attorney watching after him as he felt his eyes beginning to grow frightfully heavy.

--

When Rachel finally returned to her apartment, it was closing in on one in the morning. Aside from the occasional pit-stop at a bar, she'd been walking around the city with the hopes of clearing her head. She didn't like to admit it, but Harvey had been right about one thing: when it came to the Joker, she somehow felt that she could always forgive him. He was just a troubled individual, after all, so didn't he deserve a second chance like everyone else?

With a sigh, Rachel removed her overcoat and hung it onto the rack by the door, her teeth chattering once she realized that the room was cold -- unbelievably so -- and that it appeared as though all of her belongings had been touched. On the dresser sat a tiny jewelry box, and on the far end of the room stood an open bureau, several of her gowns tossed haphazardly about the room as if someone had been searching for something.

Approaching the dresser out of panicked curiosity, Rachel lifted the lid of her jewelry box and gave a start, a small smile painting her lips once the familiar medley of "Feelings" began tinkling within the air. When she took a closer look, however, she soon discovered a weathered photograph at the very bottom of the box. Lifting it out with careful precision, she gingerly lifted it up to the light before realizing that it was her father and herself twenty years ago.

Furrowing her brows, Rachel found herself flipping the picture over due to some red ink bleeding through the front, her eyes widening in horror once she read the words: _PRE-SLUMBERLAND._

Just when Rachel thought she couldn't take anymore, one of her dresses slipped off its hanger and to the floor, the attorney crying out before she turned and slammed the jewelry box tightly shut. She had to get out of there, and _fast!_

Racing toward her only means of escape, Rachel couldn't help but gasp the moment the door blew securely shut, a sob catching in her throat as she tugged on the knob and discovered it was locked.

"Let me out!" she wailed. "Oh, somebody _please_ let me out!"

The musical jewelry box began to play in answer, Rachel screaming as she began to beat on the door amidst her hysteria. When it finally opened, the attorney staggered back in alarm due to the sudden intrusion, her hands flying to her face in horror when she discovered the familiar figure in the doorway.

"Well hello there, beautiful...looks like we've got _quite_ the discussion on our hands."

With a pitiful moan, Rachel weakly swayed about before collapsing in a fainting fit on the floor, the Joker cackling as he entered the room and shut the door securely behind him.

**A/N** - As always thank you to my oh-so-lovely reviewers for all your time and patience with my crap. :-P I had about THREE different ideas (yeah, can you believe it? And they all sucked! lol) for this chapter, so that's partially why I took so flippin' long with cranking it out. I apologize for that. :( Also, I doubt I'll be updating super quickly or anything, because a lot has been going on that's very distracting to me, and on top of that I got a couple flames, so that obviously puts a dent in my "yay, writing!" factor, hehehe. I forgot to mention earlier in the story that flames will be used to make S'moores, 'cause they're YUMMY! :-D So yeah, I'll be having a fanfiction "cook-out" with those flames, if anyone wants to join me. Hardy-har-har, I'm SO funny ;0P

Secondly, I hope I didn't leave anyone out in my private messages...I've started thanking everyone for their reviews via PM since we're apparently not allowed to do it in our stories, but I WILL continue to answer questions. :)

BellaLuna - My God, I wanted to cry with your review! Gaaah -sobs- Seriously...DEVASTATING. :( I'm touched you think I quote "brought such fabulousness to his great performance", especially since I feel attempting his character is a sort of blasphemy since it can never be topped. :( Like you, after I saw the movie, I got really bummed when I realized that there wouldn't be a sequel with the Joker (who coincidentally happens to be my favorite Batman villain, anyway...so double bummer). And no need to apologize for the rant, because I COMPLETELY understand. -hugs-

The Magic Trick - Oh crud, I didn't even think about that, but I suppose you're right...by mentioning the POTO reference, I suppose it MIGHT lead people to believe that I was going to do something similar. Yeah, can you just see the Joker coming down the stairs in his mask going "Why so silent, good monsieeeeeurs?" LOL It was cool in the musical, but for this? Nah, don't think so. ;)

My Anonymous Reviewers - I love you all JUST as much, even though I evidentally shouldn't be thanking you at all, I'm gonna do it right here cuz I love you THAT much! ;) lol You rock (ALL of you do!), so thanks for the support!

My picture on DeviantArt - Yeah, so I promised a picture, and for some reason it wouldn't upload til today...here it is, if you're interested (just take out the spaces, and voila!).

h t t p : / / s w e e t f a i t h 0 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / T D K - M a s q u e r a d e - 9 2 9 0 5 3 1 1

**P.S.** - If anyone can draw and wants to draw me a pic of Rachel and the Joker, I would love you FOREVER!! XD


	7. The Darkness Revealed

**A/N** - Alright, I'm apologizing in advance if this is a complete load of you-know-what, but don't worry, I'll give you the long, sad, pathetic story at the end instead of ruining the chapter for you now. Enjoy...if you can. ;)

**CH 7: The Darkness Revealed**

Groaning, Rachel placed a hand to her forehead as she slowly sat up, her vision going in and out of focus at a dizzying speed as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The moon hovered majestically overhead through her window, its blessed radiance bathing her creamy skin with its soft, lambent glow. Rubbing her cheek with her palm, Rachel moved to rise to her feet just as a low voice greeted darkly, "Well it's about time you got up, Miss Dawes. I know most women tend to fall at my feet, but you were getting a little ridiculous."

With a gasp, Rachel staggered upward so quickly that she toppled over onto her nightstand, the Joker cackling uproariously as he urged, "Whoa, whoa, relax, beautiful -- all I wanna do is talk." When Rachel eyed him suspiciously, he held up the picture of herself and her father before asking, "Looks familiar, doesn't it? I always knew you were cold and uptight, but I never actually thought you capable of being the black sheep of your family."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel coolly snapped. "I also don't know how you got that picture, but the viewpoint you have on me is completely distorted!"

"Not from where I'm sitting" the Joker lewdly observed. Allowing his dark eyes to travel down to the scoop of her low-cut blouse, he lecherously clarified, "After all, the view I've currently got is _anything_ but distorted."

Upon realizing what he was referring to, Rachel defiantly pulled up her top so that her cleavage was hidden from all prying eyes, her gaze narrowing as she hissed, "If all you did was come here to heckle me about half-baked theories, I'd highly suggest you leave before I call the cops!"

"Half-baked?" The Joker almost regrettably shook his head. "Nope, sorry toots, but my theories are _anything_ but half-baked."

"W-what do you mean? Did you hire a private eye to investigate me?"

"Didn't have to -- this city's crawling with libraries" the Joker returned matter-of-factly. "I decided to look up a few microfilms, and lo and behold..._you_ popped right up, as well as this delightful little photograph." Tossing it at Rachel's feet, he finally rose before sustaining, "After reading that article, I discovered that you and I really aren't so different after all, Miss Dawes. The same blood runs through our veins...the blood of an animal hellbent on survival. When cornered, we lash out at our attackers, but unlike me, after a while you just lie down and play dead."

"Great, more mind games?" Rachel irritably observed. "If you're going to accuse me of something, just get it out in the open instead of shrouding it with metaphors."

The Joker grinned. "Very well, if that's how you want to play..." Retrieving an article from within the recesses of his pocket, he held it up to the light before smugly inquiring, "Look familiar, Miss Dawes? Maybe even a little too close to _home?"_

Wincing, Rachel turned her back on him before urging, "Take it away... I don't know _why_ you're feeling the need to torment me like this, but I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

"What, and ruin all the fun we're having? All I really want to know is why you did it...why you felt the need to take out a loved one" the Joker insisted, his hand lowering the article as he slowly approached her. Running a gloved finger along the svelte curve of her chin, he chuckled before pressing, "What dark thoughts polluted that beautiful mind of yours and made it crave _blood?_ You were only a child, after all..."

"I didn't do _anything!"_ Rachel hissed, swatting at his hand with such force that the Joker was compelled to laugh. Glaring up at him due to his blatant disrespect, she viciously conceded, "Alright yes, every man's past is worth condemning, but I'm completely innocent of the charges you keep throwing in my face!"

The Joker gave her a mocking pout. "Oh, well I'm sure you're right, Miss Dawes...after all, why would you feel guilt over anything if you have nothing to be guilty for?"

Her eyes widening, Rachel took a small step back as if she'd been accosted. "Who...who ever said I was feeling guilty?"

"You didn't have to" the Joker pointedly observed. "You may've been blessed by the darkness, but you most certainly didn't inherit any good genes for lying."

Rachel frowned. "You keep implying that I have a dark soul, but I don't understand it...why would you say I've been blessed by the darkness when you know I've done nothing but better Gotham?"

The Joker gave a brummagem yawn. "More lies, eh, Miss Dawes? We both know you're just being good to make-up for your _murder..."_

"But I didn't kill anyone!" Rachel shrieked. "It was an _accident!"_

"Nuh-uh, there _are_ no accidents, beautiful. An accident is just the misnaming of fate" the Joker insisted, his hand now holding up the incriminating article before her very eyes. "Are you trying to tell me you can just wave this all away, Miss Dawes? That none of it ever happened?"

Gazing upon the bold words _'BELOVED HUSBAND AND SCIENTIST FOUND DEAD'_ caused Rachel to hyperventilate, her hands grasping at her chest as she turned her back on the article and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Somehow seeing the blatant reminder made her feel as though she were six again and trying to help her father... God, all she'd wanted to do was _help!_

_"Momma, why is daddy always so grumpy?"_

_Celia Dawes looked down at the little girl with pity, yet she forced a smile to her lips and knelt down so that she and her daughter could gaze eye-to-eye. "Rachel, sweetie, I know you're thinking this is your fault, but it's not" she earnestly began. "Daddy's been working very hard lately and hasn't been able to sleep, so he often gets upset and says stuff he doesn't mean."_

_Rachel's clear blue eyes widened in understanding. "Then...he's very tired?"_

_Celia nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I'm afraid so...just go to sleep, alright? I'm going to go get a shower."_

_As Rachel watched after her mother, she began to get an idea, her charming features brightening as she skipped merrily into the kitchen. She'd cure her father faster than he could blink!_

_Fetching the stool beside the butcher block, Rachel scrambled up on top of it and reached into the cupboard for a glass and some sleeping pills. Dumping the contents of the bottle onto the counter, she took her fist and smashed the pills until they were powdery enough to dissolve in water. _

_As she went to the refrigerator in order to retrieve said water, a loud yawn sounded from the entryway before someone grumbled, "Rachel, why aren't the lights on? And more importantly, why aren't you in bed?"_

_"Because I'm trying to help you sleep, daddy" she cheerily explained. "Look! I've made you some night-night juice!"_

_Laughing, Walter Dawes fully entered the room before asking, "What is that, sleeping pills and water? I can't really see...you know how bad my eyes are these days." When Rachel nodded proudly, he smiled before acknowleding, "Well, I guess since you went through all that trouble to make it for me, I might as well drink it...give it here."_

_As Rachel eagerly watched her father down the concoction, she gave a start when he exclaimed, "Blech! These stupid pill companies just keep making them stronger and stronger, don't they?" Shaking his head, he set the empty glass back down onto the counter before adding, "Goodnight, kiddo...for helping me out like this, I'll be sure to take you out swimming tomorrow."_

_Rachel beamed. "Oh boy, thank you, daddy! You're the best!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know I am."_

_After sharing a laugh, Walter and his daughter parted ways, the latter not realizing that that would be the last time she'd ever see her beloved father alive._

"NO!"

Smirking, the Joker sauntered over to Rachel before placing his gloved hands on either of her quivering shoulders. Now leaning in so that his lips were at her ear, he smugly inquired, "No what, Miss Dawes? The ever-tiresome 'no, I didn't do it', or the more truthful 'no, I did it, but I don't want to remember'? Autopsies don't tend to lie, after all..."

"I told them I did it, but they wrote it down as an accident since I was so young" Rachel whispered, her hands covering her face as she began to shake. "I _loved_ my father, Joker, so don't you _ever_ tell me that I did it on purpose!"

As he listened to her cry, the Joker sighed while explaining, "There's no need to be so upset when you hold the key to a better life, Miss Dawes. If you'd just embrace your darker side, you'd discover just what it is you've been missing all these years."

"What, and become some crazed psychopath like you? No thanks" Rachel snapped, her body recoiling from his touch as she promptly moved away from him. As she did so, she happened to notice her gun on the top of her dresser -- she'd nearly forgotten about leaving it there!

Sending the Joker a surreptitious glance over her shoulder, she quickly dove for the revolver just as he realized what she was doing. Effortlessly swiping the weapon before she could even think to pull the trigger, the Joker pressed Rachel against the dresser before blanketing her body with his own, his hand holding her chin perfectly still as he placed the gun's nozzle into her mouth. "See? I toldja you have a dark side" he triumphantly purred. "If I'd have waited two more seconds, you would've put a bullet through my skull without any qualms, whatsoever. That takes skill, Miss Dawes...it takes the expertise of a practiced killer." Now running the gun along her lips and to her chin, he leaned in closer toward her face before whispering, "It's all very orgasmic, wouldn't you agree?"

Rachel shivered, but surprisingly not from disgust. The lustful look in his eyes and the sensual understones of his voice made her squirm, her eyes closing as she felt him slide the gun in a caressing motion up and down her cheek. Gripping at the dresser behind her, Rachel felt her heartbeat escalate as the Joker forced a knee in between her legs, his voice raw and deep as he purred into her ear, "Just think of it, Miss Dawes...if you'd just re-awaken that dark seed within your soul, you could easily be taken to places you've never been...places _I _could even help you reach."

As Rachel listened to his words, she couldn't help but wonder if they held a double meaning. Sobering up at this thought, she squirmed out from beneath his grasp before moving over toward the far side of the room, her head shaking wildly back and forth as she denied, "No...I-I've already told you that we're nothing alike, and I meant that."

"Why, are you scared of me now, or something? Is it the _scars?"_ the Joker pressed, his shark-like eyes drinking in Rachel's movements as she continued to back away from him. "Come now, beautiful, I thought we'd already gotten past this..."

"I'm not afraid of your scars, and I never will be" Rachel boldly assured him. "It's _you,_ yourself who frighten me, because I can never tell what you're going to do next."

The Joker grinned broadly. "What, you mean like _this?"_ In a flash, he had her by the throat with his knife at the corner of her mouth, his lips twisting into a grotesque sneer as he watched the panic flicker across her eyes. Moistening his lips, he angled the blade ever-so-slightly before asking, "Did I ever tell you about my scars, Miss Dawes? About how my father decided to play 'carve the pumpkin' with my face?"

Rachel swallowed, her alarm only rising as she tasted the tinny flavor of her own blood against her tongue. She didn't dare move, lest he decide to slice up the rest of her mouth.

Petting her hair in an almost reverent fashion, the Joker angled the knife yet again before sustaining, "Like all little boys my age, I had a dear old dad, only this one liked to drink and beat his family. I _hated_ my father...in fact, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. The only way I thought I could..."

"Stop" Rachel urged, her eyes meeting with his in an almost morbid fascination. "You're telling the story wrong...I thought you said you cut yourself so your wife would start smiling, again."

The Joker gave her an incredulous look."I've got a knife in your mouth, yet you're trying to dictate how I tell the story? I've gotta tell ya, Miss Dawes, for once it looks like _you're_ the crazy one."

"No" Rachel softly argued, "if you were going to kill or maim me, you would've done so a long time ago."

Watching on as a burst of fury alighted his eyes, Rachel held her ground as he removed the blade and pressed it against her throat. A thin rivulet of blood began trickling down her chin in accordance with this action, Rachel giving a whimper of surprise when the Joker licked the blood from her flesh and dragged his tongue across her lips. The taste of him mixed with her own blood was quite heady, for Rachel felt as if her legs were going to give out beneath her at any moment.

Nipping at her chin, the Joker grinned a bloody grin before purring, "You know something, Miss Dawes? You're absolutely right. I haven't killed you yet 'cause I still have _plenty_ of plans left for you...plans that'll take that fake curl right out of your hair." With a giggle, he brushed his hand along her thigh before delicately traveling upward, his eyes never leaving her own as he lowly sustained, "Plans that'll leave you just _begging_ for more..."

Horrified, Rachel felt her reflexes go into play when he touched her panties, her knee flying upward until it nailed him straight in the groin.

Choking on a groan, the Joker cackled amidst his pain as he looked up at her from off the floor, a grin suffusing his lips as he observed, "Well I see you've still got some fight in ya, after all...did I ever tell you how much I love a woman who can kick my ass?"

Not amused in the slightest, Rachel turned to retrieve her phone just as the Joker grabbed her by the ankle, a cry escaping her throat when she toppled over and smacked her head against the hardwood flooring. Before she could even think to get up, she found herself pinned helplessly beneath the Joker's body, her eyes squeezing tightly closed when she felt his hand travel intimately along her front. To her surprise, he stopped directly at the soft juncture of her neck, her eyes re-opening just as he squeezed her carotid artery and rendered her completely unconscious.

With a pleased giggle, the Joker rose from Rachel's prostrate form and laughed even harder, for he knew now that it was only the beginning.

**A/N** - As you can see, the Joker and Rachel have finally reached the point where they're intensely curious about one another, and there's a whole lot of sexual tension going on. Oh noes! ;) I'm predicting by around chapter 9 or 10 that their relationship will take a highly sexual level, so if sex offends you...BACK AWAY NOW!! lol

RACHEL - Wait a minute...I have to sleep with a _clown?_

JOKER - I thought you already _were_ sleeping with a clown...

RACHEL - -death glare- Harvey is NOT a clown!

JOKER - You're right, he'd never do the 'bang' gun thing justice...fortunately _I_ know how to do the 'bang' gun thing just right, if you know what I mean.

RACHEL - ...

ME - ...

RACHEL - ...

ME - ... Uuuh, mwuah! Goodnight, everybody! ;0P

Ok, on to the "sad" story - my confidence in this story is completely obliterated and I seriously feel a sense of dread everytime I work on this. This feeling actually began a chapter before I started getting flames, so I'm not blaming my flamers at all, and...wait..._flamers?_ Gah, bad word choice! lol But anywhos, I can't wait until this story is over, because I could cry at how much it's bringing my confidence down. I thought I could do it, but now I'm not so sure! -trembles- Not only that, but a friend is dying of cancer, my mother's uncle just died this morning, and God, it just seems like everyone's freaking DYING! Sorry, I'm just really depressed right now. :( I won't be updating for a while since I have to travel all the way to PA for his funeral...this sucks rubber donkey wangs.

ANONYMOUS THANK YOU'S

AngelaBennet - Well, I hope you get "unstuck" soon, haha...yeah, I AM lame. ;)

Cloudser - Gee whiz, you must be trying to make me blush something crazy, 'cause you're just making my day! lol I wouldn't go as far as to call this 'superb', but at least it makes me feel all warm and twinkly inside. :-P

Never Jam Today - Thank you so much, as well for the constructive criticism! Always appreciated...and you're right, I should work on that, hahaha. I'm what you call an "over the top descriptor", ergo I have to describe everyone emotions at all times. Can you say cuckoo? ;) But yeeah, I'll admit I was beyond discouraged, and still am, but...meh. I just need to see the movie again, I guess.

Margot - Oooh, yes, we love that about our Joker, heehee. :-D Thanks for the review...you're one of my most faithful. ;)

Violet Dumas unlogged - Aww, well thanks so much! :) Really means a lot! I remember back in my creative writing class I was borderline melodrama, so glad to know I'm not doing that again, hahaha.


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

**A/N - **First of all, I'd like to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for being SO sweet and considerate with your condolences. It really meant a whole lot to me, and your words of wisdom truly helped me come to terms with all that's been going on. I was able to update (albeit a rather short one, hehe), and I hope that I can continue to write an enjoyable story for you guys since you've all just been SO amazing. I love you guys, and can't thank you enough! I suppose I was able to update since my cousin took me to see TDK to lift our spirits, and let me tell you, watching it with her was HYSTERICAL. I'll tell you all about it at the end of the chapter. :)

**CH 8: Sympathy for the Devil**

"Out of my way!"

With a jab toward an unsuspecting photographer's midsection, Miranda Dent pushed her way through the paparazzi and stormed into the DA's office, her violet eyes filled with rage as she screeched, "Where the hell is Rachel Dawes!?"

Stunned employees warily pointed in the direction of the assistant DA's office, their curious eyes following after the former Gotham beauty queen as she went storming toward Rachel's door. Without a proper invitation, she swung it open and spotted the attorney behind her desk, Rachel's eyes wide and comically bewildered as she greeted, "Miranda...er, hi. Is there a problem? Because I kind of..."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on!?" the blonde furiously interrupted, her hand waving a newspaper about before she slammed it down onto Rachel's desk. "Harvey's been in a coma for about a day now, and you didn't feel the need to _tell_ me!?"

Rachel snorted. "Yeah, well the funny thing about that is I was kind of unconscious last night, so this is all news to me, too."

_"What?"_

"Long story" the attorney wearily admitted. "Now look, if you came here to get me to tell you everything I know, the truth is I know absolutely nothing about the situation. Poor Harvey wasn't doing as well as we thought, so now..." She bit her lip. "...so now he's gone."

"Don't say that" Miranda pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears as she dramatically collapsed into a chair. "My poor big brother is in agony, yes, but he's a _very_ strong man, Rachel. It must've taken a whole lot to knock him down."

Rachel miserably rubbed her eyes. "Just a bullet and a clown, actually...if you've read the paper, I'm sure you already know that."

"I didn't get past the headline, to be honest" Miranda sheepishly admitted. Now averting her eyes down to the paper, she gave a gasp while exclaiming, "Oh...my..._God!_ My big brother was taken down by that elusive crook, the Joker? That is _so_ bad-ass!"

"Um..._what?"_ Staring back at Miranda with the hopes of having misheard her, Rachel shook her head before demanding, "Mandy, what the heck are you talking about? Because of that lunatic, your brother's in the hospital!"

"Well yes, but now Harvey seems like a hero" Miranda explained. "And besides all that, this clown guy's strangely attractive...I used to be afraid of clowns, but I guess my phobia's officially ended!"

"I don't believe I'm hearing this!" Rachel exclaimed. "I mean, my _God,_ am I the only one worried about what's going to become of Harvey?"

Choosing to ignore her explosive remark, Miranda continued to read what little was known about the Joker while tapping her foot on the floor. Although in her mid-thirties, she was still a very fresh and attractive woman. With long, honey blonde locks, sculpted cheek bones, a daintily curved nose, full, blossoming rosebud lips, and big startling eyes, she had always been a celebrity in the making with her movie star good looks. Rachel had constantly been envious of Miranda since she'd been Gotham's reigning beauty queen for ten years, was the spokesperson for Blue Moon Shampoo, and _always_ had a handful of men at her every beck and call. After falling for Harvey, Rachel had been forced to put their differences aside and become fast friends, but it hadn't always been easy.

With a bat of her dark, scimitar-like lashes, Miranda finally folded up the newspaper before turning to Rachel with a mischievous smile. "So" she cheerily began, "what should we do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What. Should. We. _Do?"_ she impatiently emphasized. "I always find that a nice little shopping spree puts me in a good mood, so if we go to Demure Amor, I'm almost positive we can forget all this yucky negativity for a while."

Rachel frowned. "Um, I really hate to cramp your style and everything, but I've got to meet a friend for lunch in about half and hour."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Her eyes immediately lighting up with interest, Miranda gave an elated "oooh!" before urging, "Is it a date? Spill, girly, _spill!_ Who knew lil' ol' Rachel Dawes could hook a bass like billionaire Bruce _Wayne?"_

"I'm still dating Harvey, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon" Rachel irritably reminded her. "We can go shopping sometime later this week, but as of right now I've got a business meeting with an old friend."

"I didn't know you two were acquaintences, let alone good friends" Miranda confessed. "Is he as good of a kisser as he seems?"

_"Mandy!"_

"Ok fine, you're right, bad question...is he at least as good in _bed_ as he seems?"

Sighing, Rachel rolled her eyes before rising to her feet, a strained smile forming across her lips as she mumbled a soft "Catch ya later" and headed for the door.

--

As Rachel walked up the steps to the Blue Marlin Bar and Grille, she could literally feel the eyes of every red-blooded male following after her as she moved. Perhaps it had been a mistake to go for the 'sexy' approach, but she hadn't felt pretty in _so_ long, and the natural panacea had been to doll herself up for a K.O.

Fighting the urge to raise the 'politest' finger toward an exceptionally disgusting slob, Rachel sauntered her way into the dining area before spotting Bruce in the far lefthand corner. With a wave, she cheerily approached him before having a seat, her eyes filled with a strong sense of eagerness as she pressed, "Did you find what I asked for?"

"Whoa, you sure don't waste any time, do you?" Bruce teased. "I mean, can't we at least order something first?" As Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh, he allowed his dark eyes to rove from her pleasant features to her surprisingly racy ensemble. The skin-tight black negligee show-cased an ample amount of cleavage, the beaded straps along her shoulders successfully drawing his eyes upward to scrutinize the soft curve of her neck. Her hair was swept up into a messy clip that left several tendrils crowning her sweet countenance, the rouge in her cheeks giving off a refreshed and youthful appearance like that of a small child's. Bruce couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so beautiful, but that's exactly what she was at that moment..._beautiful._

"Um...what are you looking at?"

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Bruce mumbled something barely audible before placing his napkin into his lap."Nothing, I, uh...just kinda zoned out, I guess."

"Yeah, that seems to happen with you men a lot" Rachel gibed, her nails tapping against the table as she gave an impatient gesture of her hand. When Bruce failed to comprehend, she rolled her eyes while inquiring, "You haven't already forgotten our deal, have you? I agreed to come out here _only_ if you'd tell me everything you learned about the Joker."

"Oh, yeah...guess I did" Bruce mumbled. Darting his eyes warily back and forth, he finally met her gaze with his before confessing, "I don't mean to go back on my word or anything, Rachel, but I really don't like this. I mean, I really, _really_ don't like this."

"Why, is it that bad?"

"Well no, not exactly, it's just that I don't like you taking this whole Joker thing into your own hands" Bruce uneasily admitted. "I mean, shouldn't you just leave this to the police?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she somehow managed to give him her best condescending smile. "Bruce, in case you don't remember, I've already _tried_ that and it got me absolutely nowhere. Since the Joker's always paying me a surprise visit, I figured now would be just as good a time as any to start fighting back."

"What, by talking him to death with regurgitated information?"

"No, you smart-ass, but I _am_ going to try and meet him half-way there with the intellectual crap."

Bruce grinned. "Well I think with the usage of 'crap' you're already off to a pretty bad start..."

"Shut up." Managing to smile amidst her irritation, Rachel pushed back a lock of hair before sustaining, "I think I've actually got a pretty decent plan, because this time it comes from the heart."

"The heart?"

"Yes, the heart" Rachel acknowledged. "As you may or may not already know, the heart is the strongest muscle in the body...it can do anything, Bruce, including changing the way you feel about something. If I were to speak to the Joker, I honestly think I can make him have a change of heart."

"What, by showing him some kindness?" Shaking his head, Bruce sighed before adding, "You can't just erase years of disturbed madness by sympathizing with the devil, Rachel. One little talk isn't going to just lift the blindfold from his eyes."

Rachel frowned deeply. "Well maybe not, Bruce, but wouldn't you agree that it's worth a try? I have a feeling that the Joker was just as disturbed as a child as I was, so perhaps I can reach out to him on that level."

Nodding, Bruce folded his hands while admitting, "You're completely right about the Joker having a disturbed childhood, because that's actually when all this madness began."

"Really?"

"Yeah...after researching with Lucius, we discovered a newspaper article on a Norman Napier, his boy Jack, and his wife, Louise. The Joker was that little boy, Rachel, but I must warn you that what we found out is rather disturbing."

Twisting her napkin about within her lap, Rachel anxiously nodded before urging, "Please continue."

Heavily tapping his foot against the tile flooring, Bruce nodded grimly and withdrew a small photograph from his blazer pocket. "This was Jack at age six, clearly before the accident" he solemnly explained. As he watched Rachel take the picture from his hand, he leaned back in his seat and sustained, "Norman was a recovering alcoholic, but domestic issues with his wife soon made him turn back to the bottle for solace. Just as before, he became abusive and dangerous to both himself and his family. One night, after a particularly grueling day, Norman came home drunk because he'd been laid-off from work. Louise immediately began berating him for his blunder, and that unfortunately caused him to blow his top.

"Taking the carving knife that Louise had been using for dinner, Norman cornered his wife in the kitchen before slicing up her face and murdering her in cold blood. After committing the horrible deed, he turned and found little Jack standing there in the doorway watching him, so long story short, he attacked the poor kid and turned him into the monster he is today. Norman was arrested soon after, but Jack had escaped before this occurrence and became adopted by some gang. The rest is pretty much ancient history, so no need for me to go on, I guess."

"Oh, my God..." Gazing back at Bruce in horror, Rachel shook her head before slowly glancing back down at the photograph in her hand, her voice hushed with pity as she whispered, "This means that he told me the truth the other evening...I didn't want to believe it, but..." She bit her lip. "My God, Bruce, would you just _look_ at this picture? He was such a beautiful little boy, but now..." Shivering, Rachel subconsciously brushed at her lips before setting the photograph back onto the table, her eyes remaining glued to Jack's face as she confessed, "I need to save this man's life, Bruce...he was right about my trying to better myself by helping others, but this time I _know_ I need to help out. Whether the Joker likes it or not, I think he needs me." When Bruce groaned, Rachel scowled before seething, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, but I do believe _in_ you, Rachel...whatever you need, I'll be sure to provide."

Rachel's face immediately lit up like the sunrise, her hand gently touching his as she murmured, "That has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Bruce Wayne, aside from the time you said I punch like a man, of course."

Bruce laughed. "Well, I _do_ try..."

"Ok, then try this for me: I need you to set up a press conference for tomorrow afternoon." When Bruce gave her a questioning look, Rachel matter-of-factly explained, "I need to give a public announcement stating how I'd like to see the Joker...we have no means of solid communication, so I'm going to have to take this into my own hands."

Bruce immediately shook his head. "Rachel, you're _nuts..."_

"Ah, ah, ah! Didn't you just say you'd provide me with whatever I needed for my plan?"

With a grin, Bruce sighed before begrudgingly admitting, "Well yeah, I guess I did...I'll pencil you in for twelve o'clock on the dot."

Rachel beamed. "Sounds great...now that _that's_ out of the way, why don't we go ahead and order?"

Looking back at her with a smile, Bruce miserably leaned back in his seat and wondered how she'd become 'the girl who got away'.

**A/N** - Sorry for the super short chapter, but this is basically a filler for -DRUM ROLL- the chapter you've aaaall been waiting for! Er...rather, the chapter CLOSE to the one you've all been waiting for. ;) I'll warn you again that it's going to be SUPER sexual, so look out! lol I think I'll actually be posting an edited version on here since I don't want to get in trouble, so yeah...I'll give you guys the link to the unedited scene when the time comes. But anywhos, I included some Bruce for those of you who asked for him, so hopefully you enjoyed that. :) I also hope you like my OC, Miranda Dent...and whoever can guess who the **REAL **Blue Moon Shampoo girl is gets a thousand Joker cookies! (Sorry, running out of cool incentives for you guys, hehehe) Let's just say it's a character from one of my FAVORITE TV shows ever, and you all seriously need to watch it. :) Miranda's not based off of her, but they ARE kinda similar...and no cheating by wikidpedia-ing it! lol

Anywhos, on to my lovely little story about the movies. :) My cousin Ashley and I went to see TDK (it was her third time), and since I was planning on studying the characters for this fic, I was super excited since I was tired of my brain draught in regards to ideas. So anywhos, the movie starts, and Ashley just starts talking...and doesn't stop. LOL I swear she'd turn to me and say "This is my favorite scene!" at least three times, so I don't truthfully know what scene she thought was the best, hahaha.

At one point we started playing the "That's what SHE said" game, and I got a really good one. You know the scene where the Joker's heckling that cop about killing his friends? Well, the cop starts taking off his jacket and says something to the extent of "I know you're going to really enjoy this", so I go "That's what SHE said! Kinky clown smex, oh noes!" lol I think my favorite part was when Harvey fell off the building and Ashley goes "Aww, he's still so cute." And I was like "Which half?" and she responded with "The lower half, of course." LOL She is soooo gross! :-P She'd occasionally tell me worthwhile factoids, though, instead of making fun of how ugly Rachel is, hehe. Like, I didn't know that Rachel McAdams was originally asked to play the part of Rachel...that would've owned SO bad! I love her! Ashley also pointed out how it took the make-up artists under an hour to do the Joker's prosthetic cheeks (I thought his face looked a little fuller...guess that was why), and that when he's wearing the clown costume, his daughter's name is on his name tag. That is SO sad...I had no idea he had a daughter. :( But yeah, thanks to all our yakking, I completely missed the end of the movie since we'd come up with a pretty sweet idea for a sequel. I'm thinking of making it into a story (yet another Jokachel, except this time it'll be a love triangle), but I don't know for sure yet since it sounds like it'll be majorly draining.

There were some SUPER annoying people in the audience, too (besides us, haha). There was some really little boy (why was there a little boy in the theatre!?) who kept talking, and I wanted to "put a SMILE on his face", hehe, and there was this weirdo who kept putting his change on the floor and counting it by the light of his white chocolate phone. lol He left after the Joker's last scene, so I guess he was only there for him. There were also these ugly, obnoxious young teenage boys in the front who my cousin wanted to hit on afterwards just to see what they'd do. Needless to say, we didn't do that, but...it would've been funny. XD Ok, I'll shut up now...onto my thank you's to my anonymous reviewers!

THANK YOU'S

Ceres - Wow, you completely made me smile...thank you SO much! I'm glad you liked that scene so much, because it sure took me forever to come up with...gah! lol And Lord, I completely agree! If anything, insane villains would be the ones to have the sex drive over the normal ones! :-P

The Magic Trick - Hey, no worries. ;) It's not like I have a gun to your head saying "REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER OR ELSE!" hehe You're completely right about the flashback...I had SO much trouble trying to figure out how to incorporate it, but I guess I should've done what you suggested. Oh, well! And thank you so much! I'm glad you like the Jokachel scenes, 'cause they're definitely my favorite to write. I guess that shows, because the more I like a scene, the better developed it tends to be. Sad, but true. lol I'm not quite sure what you mean by modifying my "said", but if you're referring to how I should use "said" instead of "demanded" and whatnot, I just can't do it. It's so thoroughly ingrained in my brain that using "said" seems blasphemous to my writing, hehehe. I mean, I like my words to tell EXACTLY what that person is doing, and "said" doesn't get the point across, although I totally know what you mean since I seem to try a little too hard with that. lol I'm not familiar with Unamuno, but I'm guessing it's a psychological thriller? If so, that is RIGHT up my alley. ;) I LOVE psychological books/movies/etc., hence why I'm writing this, hehehe. Thanks for all the pointers!

Margot - Oh wow, really? I was afraid that the flashback would be considered cliche and predictible, but if you didn't see that coming, I'll take it! ;0D Thanks for the condolences and support...it really means a lot. -hugs-

Celeon - Hahaha, you're very welcome! I actually had to write this just so I COULD help out with the Jokachel fantasies, 'cause I realized there weren't any stories for them! -cries- I mean, c'mon, whenever Rachel's about to die, she tells Harvey that the Joker told her what would happen, which means that there was a scene we didn't see of the two of them ALONE. Just think of the possibilities! :-D

Never Jam Today - Sexual tension A+? Wahoo, thanks! :-P I've been writing love scenes for years, so I kinda feel like I'm doing the same old, same old, so good to know I've still "got it goin' on"! haha I'm also glad you feel that their relationship is developing at a good speed, because I was worried about that...I tend to write 7 to 9 chapters max, so now that I'm definitely going to be exceeding my limit, I've been all worried about plot repetition and the like. Thanks for the support! -hugs-

Sabriel - Aww, you're so sweet...and your review made me laugh, hahaha. Very clever way to bring the Joker into all of this. ;) But thank you, your words truly meant a lot. -hugs-

revinn - Wow, REALLY? -extremely flattered- Thank you SO, SO much! That really means a lot, especially since there are SO many Joker-centric fics out there...wow! Thank you so much for your kind words and support. ;)

O.Rose - Haha, mine too...probably because I finally got some Jokachel action in there, mwuahahaaaa! Glad it was your favorite! ;)

Copper Candy - Awww, thank you SO much for your kind condolences -- they really do mean a lot. Hahaha, no, be rest assured that I'm not going to go down THAT route, because I agree, it's corny and cliche. lol But there WILL be some nice little Jokachel 'accion', as you said, in chapter 10. :-P

BellaLuna - Aww, thank you so much for saying that...really made me feel good. And I'm glad you think I've done a good job with the sexual tension, but hopefully it's not TOO unbearable for ya, hehehe. ;)

katherine - Haha, well thank you so much! I'm honored that you like this fic to check in on it that much...you're so sweet!


	9. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N** - LMAO I enjoyed hearing about some of your own TDK experiences, hahaha...thanks for sharing! And a BIG round of applause to PhantasmBunny for coming up with the correct answer to my question! Miranda Dent is loosely based off of -DRUM ROLL- Cybill Sheperd's character, Maddie Hayes from Moonlighting!! I freaking LOVE that show, and everyone should rent it! NOW! lol -cough- Ahem, uh...on with the show, and be prepared to take out a blindfold if extreme sensuality bothers you! ;)

**CH 9: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Checking his wristwatch for the umpteenth time that morning, Bruce continued to sit in the conference room as everyone prepared for Rachel's speech. Dutifully sitting at his side was Miranda Dent, her lips curling downward in concern as she asked, "Hey, are you alright? You look kind of pale..."

"Normally people tell me I look dashingly handsome, but I suppose I'll take that as a compliment" Bruce gibed. When Miranda's wary countenance failed to change, he sighed before admitting, "Ok, fine, I'm just really nervous... I mean, do you have _any_ idea what Rachel could be getting herself into?"

"Well yes, and I for one consider myself _extremely_ jealous" Miranda confessed. "I mean, I almost studied psychology in college, so people like this Joker guy make me all tingy inside...kinda like fizzy pop!" Grinning, she mischievously added, "And for the record, the only thing Rachel could be 'getting herself into' is this guy's bed...have you _seen_ how freaking obsessed with him she is? It's practically a written romance!"

Bruce scowled. "Rachel has far more sense than that, so I really wish you wouldn't downplay her intelligence."

"Well who says I am? All I meant was Rachel is _super_ fascinated with this guy, and I honestly can't blame her. He dresses up like a freaking clown, for God's sake!"

Before Bruce could give a most likely snarky retort, Rachel Dawes, herself came walking across the platform with an uneasy smile plastered upon her face. She was clearly nervous, but the determined twinkle in her eyes proved that she had every intention of going through with her plan.

As the reporters gradually quieted down, Rachel leaned in toward the mic and greeted, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming out here on such short notice. I'm aware that none of you even know why I'm speaking here today, but I can full-heartedly assure you that all your questions will soon be answered. First thing's first, though, and that's that I need to speak with the Joker." A rise of murmuring soon overtook the room like a swarm of hornets, Rachel raising her hands for silence as she sustained, "I know you must be horrified that I wish to speak with him, but I genuinely believe that I can help. Nothing in life ever came without a little elbow grease, after all, so all I have to do is have faith in myself and move forward. It's about time I did that, and surprisingly..." She took a deep breath, "...surprisingly _he _taught me that."

Turning to the news camera, Rachel sent a meaningful glance toward the lens before gently imploring, "Joker, if you can hear me, please know that I need to meet with you one last time. I can understand if you won't want to comply, but for the good of your soul, _please _try and find it within yourself to contact me."

As she said these words, Rachel suddenly locked eyes with Bruce, her jaw setting into a grim, determined line upon spotting his obvious displeasure. Finally revealing that she had nothing more to say, Rachel winced when each reporter stood up and began frantically waving question after question in her face.

_How do you know the Joker? Are you two lovers? Why do you think you're one of his primary interests?_

Shielding her eyes from the blinding lights of the cameras, Rachel accepted Gordon's outstretched arm before hurriedly following him off the stage. The press began to follow after them, but the security guards graciously prevented them from doing so.

Once they were safely in the seclusion of the adjacent hallway, Gordon turned to Rachel before softly remarking, "What you just did was a very brave and foolish thing, Miss Dawes. You're not only trying to protect Gotham from the Joker, but now you're inviting him over to your house? I seriously wish you'd just reconsider my earlier proposition..."

Rachel sighed. "Commissioner, if I don't take action now, more and more of my loved ones will be harmed. If I used your men like you suggested, I'd never gain the Joker's trust since he only seems to respond to intelligence. Since I don't think a gun in the face would win him over, I'm afraid I'll just have to do this on my own."

Running a hand through his dark hair, Gordon sighed before mumbling, "Well alright, but I just hope to God you know what you're doing..."

Rachel grinned. "Why no, not at all, but that's what makes it so much fun."

--

When Rachel finally arrived at her apartment, the deep velvets of the night sky came in to greet her in a flood of darkness. Flipping on a small table lamp by her bed, the attorney set down her belongings and immediately began to undress, for she was tired and desperately wanted to go to sleep. After a long and agonizing day of paperwork, the press, and no Joker, Rachel knew she might as well turn in for the evening since she hadn't received so much as a phone call.

Peeling off her blouse like the outer layers of a rose, Rachel tossed it onto her bed before taking her hair down and fluffing it out. To her complete disgust, she found that it felt a tad dirty and disheveled, but she decided that she would bathe first thing in the morning since she was currently too tired. Just as she turned in order to unbutton her skirt, a deep cackle sounded from behind that caused her to instinctively dive for her blouse.

"Honey, I'm _hooome!"_ a disturbingly familiar voice purred, Rachel's eyes widening when she spotted the shadowy outline of the Joker in the doorway.

Hurriedly slipping back into her blouse, Rachel glared over at him before seething, "My God, don't you ever _knock?_ It's common courtesy!"

"Common courtesy, yes, but everything I do is _anything_ but common" the Joker reminded her, his weight shifting to his hips as he leaned against her doorframe. "From what I've gathered, your methods aren't so common either, Miss Dawes. I mean, a _press conference_ just to get my attention? I'm flattered and all, but you could've just written me some namby-pamby love letter I never would've read."

Rachel frowned. "Here to make fun of me again, are we? Well let me tell you something, Joker, I know all about you and your past just like you know about mine, so I'd suggest you listen and listen good. I can help you with your problems, but I'm going to need your full cooperation."

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her declaration, only to immediately burst into a fit of giggles that had him doubling over with glee. "Wait, wait, you want to _help_ me? Lady, this isn't Dr. Phil, and I most certainly don't want _your_ help when you're the least chaotic woman I know!"

"But Jack, I..."

_"Don't call me that!"_

Stunned into silence, Rachel gave a cry when the Joker stormed toward her and seized her by the lapels of her blouse. Flicking the blade she'd become all too familiar with against her throat, the Joker slammed her against the wall before growling, "So you think you know me, huh? That you can just waltz in here and make me some heroic twit in spandex like Batboy?" Chuckling darkly, he traced the blade along Rachel's chin before whispering, "No, beautiful, I'm afraid life doesn't work like that. Ya see, fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny, so instead of planning things out like your buddy Dent, I just do whatever the hell I feel like. Makes things so much more..._interesting,_ wouldn't you agree?"

Squirming amidst his grasp, Rachel shook her head before insisting, "Look, I know you think that talking with me is futile, but I noticed that we both had troubled childhoods, so..."

"So you thought we could sit down, crack open a bottle of gin, and share our deepest and most meaningful feelings?" the Joker mockingly interrupted. Shaking his head, he giggled while sustaining, "Well, ya thought wrong, toots. I don't know who told you I needed a personal psychologist, but I think you should worry about your _own_ mental health before you start attacking mine. After all, hunting down a deranged criminal just so she can be a good Samaritan? Pretty darn crazy, if you ask me."

Wincing, Rachel moved to reprimand him when she suddenly caught sight of the front of his collared shirt, a gasp escaping her throat when she noticed the bright red stain blooming across his middle. "You're...you're _bleeding"_ she whispered, completely horrified. "What happened?"

"Well, I decided to try out rodeo clowning for a day and, as fate would have it, I was gored by a bull. Funny how life works sometimes, huh?"

"Are you _ever_ serious? This could mean your life, you dope!" Rachel snapped. Not even waiting for the Joker's most likely sarcastic retort, she went rummaging through her drawers before pulling out just what she needed. Now reaching out to him with her hand, she urged as pleasantly as she could possibly muster, "Come with me."

The Joker grinned. "Alriiiight, I _love_ it when you take control...I see you've got a needle and some thread there, but I'm afraid that's not kinky enough for me."

Feeling her cheeks grow hot with indignation, Rachel mumbled something unintelligible before dragging the giggling Joker into the bathroom, her eyes narrowing as she snapped, "Alright, cut the funny business and take off your shirt. If I'm going to help you, I need to be able to get to your wound."

Sending her a devilish grin, the Joker's slender fingers began deftly undoing the buttons to his shirt as he purred, "Mmm, well _someone's_ eager...I'd hate to keep you waiting when you're so clearly aching for it."

Blushing furiously, Rachel averted her eyes as the Joker removed his shirt, blazer, and tie, her slender form nearly jumping straight out of her skin the moment he asked, "What's the matter, Miss Dawes? Afraid you'll see something you _like?"_

Choosing not to answer him, Rachel slowly turned around and swallowed hard, her breath hitching in her throat as she took in the sight of all the scars across the Joker's torso. Unlike his facial scars, these were flesh-toned and barely noticeable, each assisting in mapping out the history of bar fights, scuffles, and run-in's with the notorious Batman. Despite the fact that the Joker always appeared as if he were being swallowed by his own suit, his body was surprisingly toned and fit, not pale and emaciated like she had originally been expecting.

"What's wrong, you forget how to move, or something?"

With a start, Rachel promptly shook her head and uttered several feeble apologies, her legs shaking as she got down on one knee and ushered the Joker to sit on the toilet.

"Nice, you gave me a throne" he pleasantly mocked. "And what's even better is it's pure porcelain -- I can't believe I _ever_ mistook you for a cheapskate."

Concentrating solely on the task at hand, Rachel chose to say nothing as she threaded her needle and dipped it in rubbing alcohol. Placing her hand against his midsection, she then pinched the rather large wound together with her fingers before looking up at him with wary eyes. "Are you ready?"

The Joker smirked. "Isn't it usually the_ man _who asks the woman such a bold question? After all, I'm just a poor, defenseless virgin saving myself for awkward honeymoon sex."

Grunting, Rachel jabbed the Joker with the needle far harder than necessary, but he somehow seemed to enjoy it due to his incessant giggling. Was laughter something he always used to cover up his pain?

Promptly shaking this thought from her head, Rachel diligently continued her stitching as her masked friend watched on with a newfound interest.

"Where did you learn to stitch up convicts?" he asked. "I assume they didn't teach you that in Home Ec..."

"Actually, Home Ec was a wonderful class that greatly helped me with my life" Rachel disinterestedly returned. Threading the needle through his flesh, she smiled while confessing, "But you're right, I didn't learn it from there. While finishing up my senior year at Gotham High, my cousin Jessica completed her medical degree and offered to teach me a few things. I was highly interested in becoming a doctor at the time, so this is one of the things she taught me."

"In-ter-es-ting...did she also teach you to give your patients a peep show?"

"W-_what?" _Glancing down at herself in horror, Rachel gasped when she discovered that she'd forgotten to button her blouse the whole way up. With a vengeful glare in the Joker's direction, she promptly righted herself before begrudingly going back to her bothersome task.

Licking his lips as she did so, the Joker grinned lecherously at her while purring, "Ya know, you never really struck me as the type to wear an animal print bra, but I like it...I like it a lot."

"Yeah, I'll bet you do" Rachel grumbled. "And let me guess, since you're a clown you like tiger stripes? Those are the primary animals at the circus, right?"

With a whoop of a laugh, the Joker leaned forward and caused the attorney to have trouble seeing her work. Stroking her chin with his gloved hand, he grinned broadly while remarking, _"See?_ Why wouldja wanna turn me into a goody-two-shoes when we have so much fun together? If I were a hero, this would be so _boring."_

"Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change" Rachel hotly shot back, her eyes narrowing as she tied the thread to his stitches into a knot. Suddenly realizing that she didn't have any scissors, Rachel looked up at the Joker before tentatively lowering her mouth to his skin. With her teeth and the aid of her hands, she snapped the thread in two and managed to finish tying it together, an animalistic growl escaping the Joker's throat as he fisted her hair as if in the throes of passion.

Whimpering, Rachel gave a yelp when the Joker yanked her up by her dark locks and gazed into her eyes, a devilish grin curling upon his lips as he took one of her bloody hands and held it up to the light.

"My, my, looks like you got all dirty -- somebody needs to clean you up" he purred, Rachel watching on in horrified fascination as he wrapped his tongue about her finger and sucked it slowly into the warm cavern of his mouth. In accordance with this action, Rachel felt her stomach flip as an undeniable pull came straight from her loins, her heartrate rapidly accelerating as he licked her palm and melded his hips roughly against her own.

Nipping at her ear, the Joker giggled while asking, "Why, what's wrong, Miss Dawes? Are you actually showing me an emotion other than fear? Perhaps _arousal?"_

Unable to respond in a complete sentence, Rachel hurriedly pushed him away and staggered back into the bedroom, the Joker cackling at her behavior as he pressed, "Why so serious, beautiful? If you don't truly want me around, why did you ask me to come here?"

"Curiosity" Rachel whispered, her back still facing him as she closed her eyes in fear.

Grinning, the Joker slowly approached her before pointing out, "Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat, Miss Dawes -- ever heard of that saying?"

Still unable to respond, Rachel exhaled deeply when the Joker placed his hands on her hips, his deft fingers splaying across her thighs as he drew her backside against his aroused front. Gasping at the sensation of him pressing so needily against her, Rachel felt her legs beginning to quiver as he drifted a hand along her side and squeezed her breast.

Biting her lip, Rachel could no longer prevent a small moan as she felt the Joker open his mouth against the flesh of her neck, his tongue tracing along her thrumming pulse as he purred, "It's ok to want me, Miss Dawes, because all good women do -- it's just in their nature to want the bad boys."

Feeling the Joker spin her around, Rachel barely had time to respond before he crashed his scarred lips roughly against her own. The kiss was wanton and frantic, their tongues battling for dominance as he backed her up against the wall and hungrily clutched at her bottom. Panting against the soft expanse of his lips, Rachel whimpered as the Joker licked her mouth and began to mercilessly grind his swelling arousal against her hips, their fingers interlocking as he lifted her arms up above her head and held them firmly in place.

Rachel couldn't explain why she was responding to the Joker in such a helpless and sexual manner, but ever since she'd found out about his true history, she couldn't help but feel pity for the elusive clown prince of crime. Because of his scars, he'd most likely never received the love and affection that she had throughout her life, and something deep inside her soul compelled her to show him just what that was like. With a little bit of love, she was fully aware that she might be able to get him to change for the greater good.

With this thought as her primary incentive, Rachel took the Joker by the shoulders and angled her mouth roughly over his own. She felt him stiffen briefly over the surprise of her being the aggressor, but he soon dismissed it and returned her administrations with relish.

Wrapping her arms about his neck, Rachel moaned softly into their kiss in a manner that would have otherwise left her quite embarrassed, her body giving an involuntary jolt the moment she felt the Joker reach beneath her blouse and run his gloved hand along one hardened nipple. Scouring her nails down along his bare back, Rachel hid her face against the crook of his neck so that she could finally catch her breath, her eyes closing as she felt his lips sear along the swell of her breasts before making the trek back up toward her quivering mouth.

Surprisingly, this kiss was firm and gentle, Rachel tangling her fingers into his greasy hair as she felt him guiding her toward an unknown destination amidst their backwards stagger. The moment Rachel felt herself fall down upon her mattress, the Joker flicked out his blade and placed it dangerously close to her pulse. Bringing his lips to her ear, he eagerly purred, "Let the games begin..."

**A/N** - SCREAMS - Omg, I feel SO effing DIRTY for writing this! -embarrassed beyond belief- But yeah, in the words of Borat, in the next chapter Jokachel will have a "sexy time", hahaha. And we ALL know that Rachel will love it, because the Joker always does that wacky tongue thing...must be the strongest muscle in his body. Omg, WHY did I just say that? -blush- So yeah, the rating will DEFINITELY go up to M, so if you can't find this fic under the regular section, that'll be why. Hopefully this doesn't seem too random, because I feel that the Joker and Rachel have always been secretly attracted to each other, and that they've just been a time bomb waiting to go off. Ka-BLAM! JOKACHEL SMEX!! In case you don't know, 'smex' equals "smutty sex", so if that's the SLIGHTEST bit off-putting, you may not want to read the next chapter. EVER. lol

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOU'S

Ceres - Haha, glad you think I capture the Joker's "raw sexiness", mrow. :-P And yes, seeing TDK _totally_ put me in a better state of mind...I saw it for my 3rd time today, in fact! :)

A Red One - Hahaha, that sounds like it would've been hilarious to see...my cousin, friend and I were the only ones talking! :-P Oh, and hopefully this update was soon enough, hehe.

Wertzy - Um, yes...I DID scream that in the theatre. Thank you oh-so-much for reminding me...NOT. :-P

The Magic Trick - Aww, no worries! -hugs back- Hahaha, oh wow, Miranda reminds you of your friend? :-P Glad you like her...a lot of people seem to think she's either "interesting", "hilariously obnoxious", or just plain "obnoxious", hehehe. LMAO The "clown on attorney action" line had me laughing, hahaha...you'll get that soon enough. Hopefully this chapter was enough to hold you over. ;0P

nona - LMAO That sounds like it would've been HILARIOUS to see, hahaha. Lucky you...I think working in a theatre would be fun. :)

Sabriel - Aww, thank you SO much for the compliment! That really means a lot! And yes, Rachel DID say that the Joker told her what would happen to herself and Harvey, so that DOES imply that they were, indeed alone together. HUBBA HUBBA! lol Oh man, I know...my inner psych nerd was TOTALLY loving those parts. :-P And DID he switch the hideouts? Because it most certainly seemed so...


	10. Giving In

**A/N** - Dunna dunna dunna dunna JOKACHEL SMEX! Miss Dawes is gonna get DOWN with the CLOWN! BWUAHAHAHAAA Good GRIEF, this has got to be the shortest time it's ever taken me to write a love scene, but that's probably because you guys are SO amazing and always give me such inspiration. :) Since I know sex bothers some people, I've decided to edit this and give you a link to the full version on AFF. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter here, though, because I honestly feel more proud of myself when I see the reviews rack up on this account, not on there. Thanks! :)

**CH 10: Giving In**

A crash of thunder sounded from outside Rachel's apartment window, but she paid it little mind as she continued to gaze up into the Joker's smoldering eyes. They were both considerably darkened by lust, and the way he drank in her curves as he stroked her with his knife made her shiver. How could she be so hopelessly repulsed and attracted to this man at the same time? It just didn't make any sense!

As another exceptionally loud burst of thunder crashed overhead, the Joker suddenly leaned in toward her face before purring, "Have I made you _wet, _Miss Dawes? Do you want me _inside_ you?"

Swallowing, Rachel opted to shake her head 'no', but suddenly found that she could no longer move, her shallow breathing turning into soft pants as the Joker ran his hand longingly up her bare thigh.

"What's the matter, clown got your tongue?" he gibed. "Normally you're so feisty, but now it's almost as if you don't want me..." Removing his hand from the hem of Rachel's skirt, he grinned when she gave a whine of protest and seized him by the wrist. "You're right" he agreed, "we shouldn't be doing things this way...give me your belt."

"W-_what?"_

"Just do it!"

Fearfully obliging, Rachel removed the belt from her skirt and watched on as the Joker began to bind her ankle to one of the bed posts, her eyes widening as he then took off his own belt and proceeded to tie her to the other post.

When the task was complete, the Joker gave a whoop of a laugh before hopping back onto the bed and straddling Rachel's waist, his knife twirling in between his fingers as he decided, "Y'know, I'm really beginning to grow tired of this whole clothes thing...I think the Garden of Eden look would suit you _much_ better."

Feeling her cheeks grow hot, Rachel moved to argue when he suddenly took his blade and tore her blouse completely asunder. Positively livid, she grabbed him by the shoulders and hissed, "You ruined my favorite bra and blouse, you _moron!"_

The Joker giggled. "Not from where I'm standing, I didn't; if anything, it's an improvement."

Before Rachel could strike him for his impertinence, the Joker gave a growl and licked at her quivering lips, his tongue plundering her mouth as she moaned into their heated kiss and arched her back. Feeling her hardened nipples brush against his chest, the Joker lewdly panted like a dog and nipped at her svelte bosoms.

Although Rachel normally would've been appalled by this sort of behavior, the delicious sensation of his solid form atop her own made her melt against her pillow. Fisting his hair in between her fingers, she lost herself amidst the intoxication of his tongue and lips as he took a breast into his mouth and licked the bud. With a deft tug at her blouse, he tore it off her slender shoulders and threw it to the floor, a lecherous grin curling upon his lips as he unsheathed his knife and slowly traced it along her nipples. The chilled sensation of the metal against her bosoms made Rachel shiver, her hands gripping at his biceps as he formed a shallow cut in between the narrow valley of her breasts.

Closing her eyes, Rachel gasped as the Joker greedily lapped at the blood from her wound, his rock-hard arousal grinding against her pelvis as he traced the knife slowly down past her navel and toward her skirt.

(Aaaaaand CUT! Sorry, but shortly after this, it gets kinda...er_...kinky_, so yeah, I thought I'd be nice and give you a reprieve. :) Please remember to review my story HERE though, please! If you review me on AFF, I shall hunt you down and do the magic pencil trick on your head! Hahaha, j/k, but I really would prefer you reviewed me on here. ;) Here's the link, my lovelies (just take the spaces out, and it should come right up)! h t t p : / / m o v i e s . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y . p h p ? n o 6 0 0 0 9 2 0 9 0 & c h a p t e r 1 0 (Ok, so some people are telling me this isn't working, so do this - go to adultfanfictiondotnet (there's really a period in there, but it won't show up unless I put the word dot in there) but anywhos, go to movies, 1-F, Batman, and voila, it's right there. Yay! lol)

--continued here, because now it's fairly tame--

Rachel could feel the pressure furiously building up inside her lower belly, a blinding white light beginning to form behind her eyelids as the Joker moved harder and harder within her. Panting against his lips, she gripped at the sheets and released a scream as he vigorously rode her, her back arching as she snapped and spasmodically contracted about her lover's firm arousal.

With an animalistic growl in Rachel's ear, the Joker came soon after in a burst of liquid fire, his teeth and tongue making their mark upon the heated flesh of her neck as they both drifted down from their post-coital bliss.

Rachel had the strongest desire to wrap her legs about the Joker's hips to keep him locked firmly inside her, but her ankle restraints unfortunately prevented her from doing so. When he finally withdrew from her ever-lasting warmth, she gave a cry at the sudden loss of contact. Seizing the Joker by the hand so he wouldn't leave, Rachel pulled him in for a gentle kiss as she ran her fingers along one of his scars. It was surprisingly soft for being such a large and puffy laceration, but before she could touch the other one, the Joker gave a growl and roughly pushed her away.

"I-I'm sorry" Rachel stammered, "I didn't mean..."

"What, you didn't mean to touch my _scars_?" he venemously retorted. "After all, they're just _so _small that you'd naturally miss them, right?"

Rachel scowled. "But I'm not afraid of you _or them_ any longer...doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not unless it means I get fifty percent off at Hooters" the Joker grumbled, his eyes rolling skyward as he began to re-clothe himself. "I swear, you women these days are just _so _needy...it's like men can't have sex the old-fashioned way, anymore. Did you actually think we were going to cuddle up and pick out a new color for the drapes?"

Rachel grunted. "No, you smart-ass, but I thought we could at least talk for a little while..."

"Well sure, why didn't I think of that? It's not like I have anything better to do" the Joker dryly remarked. Now searching about in his blazer pocket, he disinterestedly sustained, "Alright, I'll start: my name is the Joker and I enjoy long walks, nude beaches, cute little puppies, and smooth jazz. My turn-off's are kids, foot long hot dogs, and women with attitude, and now that I've slept with you, I've secretly but now _not_-so-secretly decided to come out of the closet. Thanks for being my little 'spatula', beautiful, 'cause ya clearly flip all the men to being gay...just look at Dent!"

If Rachel could've emoted what she was currently feeling at that moment, she would've been frothing at the mouth. Lunging toward him in retaliation, she gave a cry when the Joker suddenly slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrist and secured her to the headboard.

"W-what are you doing?" she fearfully demanded. "I thought we were done...?"

Grinning, the Joker glanced down at his watch before returning, "It's getting late, sweetcakes, so I've gotta go blow something up. I haven't done that in a couple hours, so I'm starting to get the shakes."

_"What!?_ You can't just leave me here like this!" Rachel shrieked.

The Joker appeared as if he were seriously pondering her predicament, his head nodding as he smugly agreed, "Yes, yes, you're right, what was I _thinking?"_

Watching him approach her with hope shining in her eyes, Rachel practically screamed with indignation the moment he covered her up with her sheets.

"Wouldn't want anyone to come in and see you naked" he cheekily explained. Leaning down and growling against her lips, he licked her quivering mouth before patting her cheek and turning in order to leave.

Positively livid, Rachel began frantically tugging at her restraints as she shouted, "You sneaky son of a bitch, I swear to God I'll get you for this!"

"And I look forward to it" the Joker giddily returned. "Oh, and I almost forgot..." Reaching inside his breast pocket, he took out the key to her handcuffs and tossed it toward the other side of the room. "There ya go" he cooed, "I would've been a _real_ jerk if I just left ya behind empty-handed...mama always taught me that I should be a giver, not a taker."

As he left the room cackling, Rachel sank back against her pillow as she wondered how on earth she was going to explain her absence at work the next morning.

**A/N** - Soooo, how was that? -coughs- Good, bad, in between? Jokachel smexy beyond belief? BWUAHAHAHAAA Oh, MAN, I had way too much fun with this...clown smex FTW!

Btw, as soon as TDK comes out on video, I DEFINITELY plan on making some Jokachel youtube vids, as well as regular ones for the movie. I've got several ideas on how I can make it look like they were genuinely attracted to one another, because I am ALWAYS making vids on couples that were (alas) never actually a couple. It's my specialty, hehehe. ;) But yeah, I was listening to the oh-so-lovely song "Love Song for a Vampire" today, and I thought how much it REALLY fits the whole Harvey x Rachel x Bruce x Joker dynamic, and how I should probably make it into a vid. I mean, just listen to (or rather LOOK at, heh) these lyrics

_Once I (Harvey and/or Bruce) had the rarest rose (Rachel) that ever deemed to bloom_

_Cruel winter (the Joker) chilled the bud, and stole my flower too soon_

_Oh loneliness, oh hopeless, to search the ends of time_

_For there is in all the world no greater love than mine_

If you've never heard that song, you SHOULD! It's b-E-eaut-ee-ful! :-P I actually made a vid to it on Dark Shadows (oh em gee, Johnny Depp is making that into a movie and I am SO effing excited! He's going to be vampire, Barnabas Collins! SQUEEEE!), so yeah, if you'd like to see it to know wtf I'm talking about, here's the link h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v p l 5 t w 7 h r 0 U (If this doesn't work, look up KendraLuehr or Love Song for a Vampire Revival Barnabas Josette)

And a HUMUNGO thank you to all the lovely reviewers who've said they'll draw me a pic of Jokachel! I WUV YOOOOU! :-D -becomes starry-eyed- So yeah, someone said they'd draw me the scene where the Joker pins Rachel to her dresser, and another reviewer said they'd draw me the Joker licking Rachel. Oh em gee, HAAAAAWT.

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOU'S

The Magic Trick - Oh ho ho hoooo, just you wait until the next morning...this is gonna be fun! XD -hands you a rag to clean up the pee in your pants- LMAO But yes, I'll admit the whole cut was a shameless ploy to get the Joker's shirt off (seriously, I HATE the tedious nature of undressing the characters during love scenes! Why do people wear so many freaking LAYERS!? lol), so I may or may not say what happened to him...might as well so there's no plothole. :)

jokerluvr - LOL! Hahaha, well...er...yeah, I'll admit I enjoy writing it, but I still feel dirty. I think it's because I have way more readers than I'm used to, and it's like "Oh em gee, they probably think I'm a skank-a-rank with a thing for a demented CLOWN!" lol Oh well, hopefully you liked it. ;)

Sabriel - Omg, is that some innuendo I detect? ;) BWUAHAHAHAAAA And yes, me too! I ADORE psychology, so it's no wonder why I LOVE the Joker. -hugs him, but then runs away when he tries to play knifey- lol

Ceres - Aww, well thank you very much! :) I'm glad I'm not boring anyone...YET. ;) And yes, poor Brucey and Harvey have been forgotten, but can ya really blame Rachel? Mwuahahaaa

Sarah I - Hahaha, well I'm glad the Jokachel ship turns ya on, 'cause it lights my fire too, whoop whoop! ;) LOL! But god, I know what you mean...reading about murdering psychopaths has never been so much fun. :-P

howsentimental - Awww, well thanks! And I second that "phroawr"! ;0D


	11. An Attempt at Relaxation

**A/N** - Blaaaah, well since some of you were telling me you couldn't view the unedited chapter, I've included it at the **_bottom of my profile_**, so that SHOULD work. Speaking of the unedited chapter, I was SO tempted to make the Joker say (as he was climaxing) **"And here...we...go." **LMAO I actually had to stop writing when I thought of that, because the mood for the scene was totally ruined, hahaha. And I have to wonder, after TDK was released, how many fan girls told their men "Um, honey...do you think you could wear the clown make-up to bed, again?" LOL That'd be gross, though...face paint getting smeared all over the place? No thanks. :-P And I'm exciiiiiteeeeeed, because CodiPan's making a trailer for my fic, oh em geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! XD I gave her spoilers to my story, so...she knows how it's gonna end. Oh noes! lol Anywhos, I'll shut up now, and just...well... -zips lips-

**CH 11: An Attempt at Relaxation**

Humming a cheery melody, Miranda swayed her hips back and forth to the beat as she continued to wait outside Rachel's apartment. She'd already knocked once, so it was with slight trepidation that she raised her fist and rapped against the door once again, her lips curling into a frown as she called, "Rachel? Hey, are you in there? Bruce sent me to check up on you, and now that I'm here, I figured we could go shopping or something..." She paused. "Hey, can you _hear_ me?"

There was a long period of silence before Rachel meekly returned, "Uhh, the door's open...just come on in."

Relieved to hear her friend's voice at long last, Miranda giddily obliged and entered the apartment, only to receive the surprise of her life the moment she spotted Rachel bound securely to her bed. The attorney's face was smeared with what appeared to be red and white face paint, and from what the former beauty queen could distinguish, Rachel was completely naked underneath her white, diaphanous sheets. "Um...hi" Miranda slowly stated.

"Yeah, hi" Rachel miserably returned. "Look, if you're going to ask about my visit with the Joker, I'd _extremely_ appreciate it if you didn't."

Her eyes lighting up in understanding, Miranda gave a squeal as she exclaimed, "Oh, my God! I always _knew_ maniacs would be the most creative in bed, and judging by your current disposition, I'd say I nailed that one right on the head!" Now rushing over to Rachel with a giddy twinkle in her eye, she eagerly pleaded, "Tell me everything, and don't leave out a _single_ detail. This is seriously like one of my all-time fantasies, so you have _got_ to tell me what happened!"

Rachel stared up at Miranda in complete incredulity, her eyes narrowing as she shrieked, "Will you just shut the hell up and get the key to my handcuffs!?"

"Key? What key?"

"The one over there by my dresser...the Joker threw it there after he secured me" Rachel explained, her eyes glimmering with hope as Miranda bent over and retrieved the shiny object.

Looking over at the attorney with a large grin on her face, Miranda walked over to her before sustaining, "In all seriousness, though, I _really_ need you to tell me your story since I attract all the crazies. Spare me _no_ detail, including positions, pillow talk, and measurements."

"Um, size doesn't matter..."

Miranda smirked. "Well yeah, I figured you'd say that since you date my brother."

_"Mandy!"_

_"What?_ I'm just making light conversation" she insisted, a sigh escaping her lips as she inserted the key into the lock and twisted it. With a triumphant noise from the back of her throat, he added, "There, you're free now, although I think I seriously would've waited for the Joker to come back and finish what he started."

"I don't think he _is_ coming back" Rachel irritably confessed, her hand massaging her sore wrist as she slowly sat up. "Last night I tried to win him over to the good side, but I should've known that he'd consider all my advances to be apart of his game."

"Game?" Giving a goofy grin, Miranda clapped her hands before exclaiming, "Well hot damn, if this is how you play your little game, sign me up! And you know what? The psychological side of all this is extra delicious, because he _totally_ used you... I've always been the user, so how does it feel to be the used?"

Rachel scowled. "You're sick, you know that? I can't _believe_ we're actually having this conversation."

"Um, _I'm_ sick?" With a disbelieving laugh, Miranda rolled her eyes before observing, "You're the one who slept with a clown, succumbed to his freaky bondage idea, and are now covered with so many hickeys you look like you've been in a bar fight, but _I'm_ the sicko? Yeah, sorry Rachel, but somehow I think _you _take the cake."

Suddenly appearing to be rather nervous, Rachel meekly asked, "You won't tell Bruce about all this, will you? He'll be furious if he finds out, and I _know_ I'll have to hear the 'I told you so' lecture about my stupid plan to convert the Joker. Bruce _was_ right, of course, but...I'd rather he didn't know that."

Miranda brushed her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion. "No worries, you're secret's safe with me...I have a feeling it'll have to be if I want to hear anymore juicy stories from you, after all."

Sending a scowl in the blonde's direction, Rachel irritably unfastened the restraints around her ankles and kicked herself free, her voice filled with defeat as she asked, "So what's all this about shopping?"

Miranda grinned. "Get dressed and I'll fill you in on all the money you're about to save!"

Rachel mimicked her smile, but there was no true warmth behind it. "Oh, goody..."

--

As Rachel and Miranda entered Demure Amor, they were immediately bombarded by pushy employees eager to make a sale.

_Excuse me, would you like to try a sample? Here, we just got this one in today! Hey, this color would look GREAT on you!_

Trying her best not to smack the women in front of them, Rachel irritably shook her head 'no' and dragged Miranda toward the nearest clothing section. "Yeah, this was a _great_ idea to lower my stress level, Mandy" she sarcastically observed. "If I wanted to spike my blood pressure, I just would've gone sky-diving!"

"Shopping is very therapeutic!" Miranda irritably insisted. "When Harvey became comatose, I took his credit card and maxed it out so I wouldn't have to think about him; I believe he would've wanted it that way."

Staring at the blonde in horror, Rachel hurriedly shook her head before grumbling, "Yeah, ok, whatever...let's just get this shopping trip over with, shall we?"

"Why, do you have a _date _later on?" Miranda slyly inquired. "According to Cosmopolitan's sexperts, bondage is _all_ the rave these days, so the fact that you two used it for your first time is a very good sign."

Rachel clenched her fists so hard that her nails left bloody half-moons in her palms, her face growing hot as she hissed, "There won't _be_ a next time, Mandy, and I'd really, _really_ appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down!"

"Ok, fine, I'll stop being so social" she grumbled. Now lifting a skimpy dress off a nearby rack, she squealed, "Oooh, look at _this!_ It'd actually give your flat chest some dimension!"

"Hey! I do _not_ have a flat chest!" Rachel seethed.

"Ok, sure...what do you think about this one?"

Managing to calm her nerves, the attorney slowly stated, "Um, it's……cute."

Sighing, Miranda placed the purple negligee back onto the rack before complaining, "God, Rachel, you are _such_ a prude! How am I ever going to pick out a new dress if you keep poo-pooing everything I choose?"

"Well I don't see why my opinion even matters – this whole outing was _your_ idea, not mine" Rachel sourly pointed out. "I may be somewhat more reserved with my body than you are, but that doesn't mean that I'm against _all_ dresses."

Miranda snorted. "Yeah, only the cute ones… How 'bout this?"

Smothering her disgust, Rachel gave her a small smile before mumbling, "It's alright, I suppose."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Irritably folding her arms, Miranda revealed, "I'm going to the new night club tomorrow with my friend Stacy and her boy toy, and if I'm not cute enough to snag another guy by then, I'll end up being the third wheel!"

Rachel sighed. She should've _known_ that there was an ulterior motive behind this so-called "relaxing shopping trip". Managing to give her friend a wry smile despite her stormy emotions, the attorney took Miranda by the arm before urging, "Here, let me show you what _I_ normally buy."

Before Miranda could even give an objection, her cell phone rang loudly to indicate that she'd just received a text message. Flipping her pink razor open to the home screen, her eyes widened as she instinctively grasped at Rachel's wrist. "Oh, my God" she whispered, "that was Bruce...he says Harvey just woke up from his coma!"

**A/N** - Yeeeah, so that majorly sucked donkey you-know-what's, but you can forgive me, right? After all, this was a MAJOR filler chapter, because the next one is one of those extremely action-packed chapters since there's SO much going on. I'm kinda nervous about it since I don't even know where to start...AAAAAAAAAH! As a matter of fact, it's the second to last chapter, so you know what THAT means? There's going to be a **sequel**! -runs and hides as angry readers chuck rotten fruit and veggies- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! lol While watching TDK for the second time (I've seen it three times now, YAY!), I got a really "interesting" idea that fueled me to end this on a FAR more different note than I was originally intending. I assure you that it's WAY more exciting than the ending I had planned from the get-go, so hopefully because of that you'll be able to forgive me. ;) I plan on making fan art for the sequel, because it's original and I'm excited. Yay. lol I mean, I haven't seen my idea on this site yet, just like I didn't see any Jokachel fics before I wrote mine. Yay for breaking boundaries! As the Joker says "No rules!" Whoop! XD And yes, no worries, it WILL still be Jokachel! ;)

Now if you'd like me to stop being a little comment ho bag, please click on that oh-so-lovely purple button and leave me a review stating to hurry it up and post the next chapter. Sometimes I need a nice swift kick in the tuckus to get the message, after all. ;)

Dana Dee - Awww, really? -honored- Thank you SO much! I can't believe you're re-reading my story...you must be SUPER bored, hahaha. ;)

Sabriel - LOL!! Well I wasn't aware that ANYBODY talked about the Joker's underwear situation, lmao. I don't know why that came to me, but...er... -hides- I actually had a dream where he wore boxers, so it didn't coincide with my chapter...wtf? Glad you liked it! :-D

howsentimental - Hahaha, well we'll see... No promises, but the sequel will definitely be Jokachel. ;) Glad you thought it was "divine", heehee.

Ceres - LOL! Well if Batman came to the rescue, there would be WAY too much 'splainin' to do, so I just let it be Miranda. ;0P

The Magic Trick - LMAO!! Wow, your review made me all kinds of happy, hahahaha. Big Ledger and Bale? Yay! :-D I wanna see them on Imax! Speaking of big feet, did you ever notice the Joker's socks? I want them, cuz I love me some wacky socks! hehe

jokerluvr - LOL! Hahaha, I know...originally I was just going to have him leave, but then I was like "Nah, he would SO turn this into a game." XD And sure, let's start our "Joker Skank-a-Rank Club"! Anyone who's skanky for the Joker can join, lmao.

wertzy - The Joker does NOT like foot long hotdogs! You're just jealous. XD But yes, sorry you had to read a love scene written by a family member...I TOLD you not to read it! lmao


	12. Fighting with Fire

**A/N** - Oh em gee, you guys are so effing amazing, SQUEEEE! This is an all-time high for me in happiness, because I have NEVER passed 300 reviews before, let alone 400! Omg, you..._complete_ me. LOL Ok, so now that I've randomly quoted the Joker, I need to take a shot of something calming so I can steady my heartrate and relax. -takes shot of chocolate fudge- Aaaaaah, THAT'S better. ;)

Oh! I never told you guys that I had a dream about TDK the other day...it was hilarious, but too bad I can't remember everything. And the Joker went COMPLETELY against my characterization of him, because he was running around in his boxers when I SPECIFICALLY stated that he didn't wear any! Er...not that I'm complaining. Men are only hot from the waist up, no offense. ;) But anywhos, thanks to my watching Moonlighting AND writing my fic before bed (I've got to stop doing that...it gives me psychedelic dreams!), I ended up dreaming I was Maddie Hayes solving a mystery in Gotham City. Oh, SNAP! Potential cross-over fic, neh? ;) But anywhos, as I was driving, the Joker springs up in the passenger seat (um...hello!) and puts his oh-so-handy-dandy knife to my (er...Maddie's) throat. He starts saying something I can't remember, and while he does I'm thinking "Ooh, this could get interestingly hot." LOL

But long story short, I'm no longer Maddie Hayes by this point, but a participant observer since I'm on the outside looking in. This is the point my cousin (yes, the one who saw TDK with me, hehe) comes into this "big, scary gang warehouse" and is walking toward a "big, scary slide". At the top of the slide is the Joker, and he slides down toward her with his legs spread because he is THAT dirty. lol Did I mention his boxers were pin-striped? He strikes me as more of a polka dot man, but what do I know? ;) Well anywhos, my cousin says something like "Hey, that's an improvement" (referring to his boxers), and he does a bunch of lewd gestures, and then some wacky, crazed chase scene begins, and then it pans to a scene where Rachel's tied to her bed (yes, I DREAMED that after I wrote that scene, as insane as that sounds!) and the Joker forced her to listen to a recording of them moaning as torture, and the end, I woke up. :-D

Oh! Oh! Oh! And CopiPan (sorry for misspelling your pen name earlier! lol) made me a trailer, so PLEASE check it out! I'm sure it's awesome, but my gosh darn frickin' (inserts other creative expletives here) dial-up WON'T let me see it! -screams- Here's the link

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?vqMPWisXMpkU

**CH 12: Fighting with Fire**

"Wow, Ben and Jerry's for breakfast?"

Rachel smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's my comfort food...I know most don't tend to eat their meals in the middle of a hospital hallway, but I didn't really want Harvey to see me binging like a cow."

Bruce laughed, his gaze warming as he had a seat alongside her on the bench. "Speaking of that nutball, have you talked to him yet? Ever since he woke up, he's been bellyaching about how much he wants to see you."

Rachel smiled, but her eyes reflected a certain sadness. "Yes" she admitted, "but he was very weak...Miranda and I didn't want to bother him for too long, so we only visited with him for about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, when I was with him, the nurses practically flogged me since I was in the way" Bruce confessed. "It was the weirdest thing, too, because I told Harvey he needed to wake up so he could protect you, and then...he opened his eyes."

Practically choking on her ice cream, Rachel placed the spoon back into the cup as a burning sensation began to fill her chest. Harvey...her dear, _sweet_ Harvey. How could she possibly have forsaken him when he meant the world to her?

Noting the emotions warring across her features, Bruce raised his eyebrows in concern and gently touched her hand. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

When Rachel nodded, she finally managed to get back in control of her faculties, her eyes lowering as she mumbled, "I'd better go...please feel free to call me if anything changes."

Before Bruce could even argue, Rachel was already a good ten feet down the hallway, his gaze narrowing as he wondered what he could've possibly said to make her so distraught.

--

Leaning against her car in the hospital parking lot, Miranda popped a stick of gum into her mouth and listened to the sound of distant traffic. Closing her violet eyes, she smiled as the wind whipped through her hair and brought her back to memories of being at the beach...memories of being with her sweet brother, Harvey.

Suddenly frowning, Miranda opened her eyes and hugged herself tightly for support. Although she generally had an infectiously chipper disposition, she found that she was over-compensating for the vast hole in her heart. At age thirty-five she didn't have a husband, she didn't have a home filled with squalling brats, and she didn't have the warm and loving life she'd always dreamed of. Harvey's near-death experience had forced her to realize just how precious every second really was, so from that moment onward she had decided to live life to the fullest, and, most importantly, to truly get to know her brother. Although very close in age, she and Harvey had rarely spent any time together as children. Amidst the beauty pageants her mother had forced her into as a little girl, she'd never had a true moment of bonding with her beloved sibling. She adored him, yes, but oh how she wished they had been friends growing up!

Feeling tears forming along her lashes, Miranda stubbornly wiped them away and turned toward her car in order to get inside. Just as she opened the door, she felt the cold sensation of a knife pressing dangerously against her windpipe.

"Hellooo, Mir-an-duh Dent" a chilling voice purred into her ear. "You know if Harvey's ready to be released yet? _Hm?"_

Trembling, the blonde slowly shook her head 'no', a sharp cry escaping her throat when the stranger whirled her around and pinned her roughly against the side of her car. To her complete and utter horror, Miranda found herself gazing back into two dark pools of apathy. They were dull, yet enticingly predatory, their irises honing in on her every movement as she squirmed amidst his grasp. "I-it's you" she finally managed to choke out.

_"Me?"_ The Joker laughed. "Well I don't know who this _'you'_ is that you speak of, but he must be one heck of a handsome devil." When Miranda burst into tears, he gave a mocking pout while cooing, "Aww, shh-shh, don't cry, Miss Dent...all I need to know is what room they moved your brother into so I can pay him a _nice_ little visit."

"And...you won't hurt him?"

The Joker gave a whoop of a laugh. "Well no, why would I? I happen to need your brother for my plans _very_ much, Miss Dent, and if I don't have your help, something bad might happen..." Pressing the blade harder against the soft column of her throat, he growled, "Something _very_ bad."

Swallowing, Miranda opted not to move as she marveled over how much terror this single man could evoke. With a slight tremor in her voice, she closed her eyes and whispered, "H-he was in the ICU, but they moved him earlier this morning... He's now in room 206 with Dr. Falloway."

The Joker grinned. "There now, was that so bad? I'll betcha feel _so_ much better now that you've gotten that icky truth off your chest. Lying's overrated, anyway."

_'Especially when there's a knife pressed against your throat'_ Miranda mentally added.

Before she could even think to ask what would become of her, the Joker pinched her carotid artery and left her lying unconscious in the parking lot.

--

"And what are _you_ doing at work? I thought you were given the day off because of Harvey."

Looking up from her paperwork with a smile, Rachel shook her head while asking, "Well what about you, Ramirez? Did Commissioner Gordon send you over here to poke into my business, or is this actually a social call?"

The policewoman gave her a smile, but it was noticeably crooked. "Actually, I was hoping to take you out for a nice relaxing shopping trip...with your permission, of course."

Remembering her disastrous outing from earlier that morning, Rachel shook her head in utter disbelief. "You're kidding, right? In all honesty, I think I've had enough shopping trips to last me a lifetime."

"That bad, huh?" When Rachel sullenly nodded, Ramirez laughed before suggesting, "Then why don't we go out for some pizza? If a slice of Pepicelli's won't perk you up, I don't know what will."

"Ugh, that sounds _so_ good right about now" Rachel confessed. Gripping at her growling stomach, she hopped up from her desk and agreed, "Alright, you've convinced me, but _you're_ buying since this will go straight to my ass."

Ramirez laughed. "Oh, knock it off, will ya? I'm sure Harvey will enjoy it...more cushion for the pushin', right?"

Blushing, Rachel followed the policewoman out of the DA department and down the stairs to Ramirez's car, Rachel's lips curling upward into a smile as she asked, "Hey, do you think I could ride in the backseat? I've always wondered what it'd be like to be arrested..."

Ramirez smirked. "Oh, well of course, Miss Dawes...I'd hate to cheat you out of such a thrilling experience."

As Rachel opened the car door and moved to give a smart-assed retort, she was stopped cold the moment something hard smacked her over the head and rendered her completely unconscious.

--

With a groan, Rachel slowly opened her eyes and discovered a room as dark and dingy as her current thoughts. Tempted to rub at the sore spot on the back of her scalp, the attorney decided to act upon her sudden urge with her hands, only to then discover that she was bound securely to a chair.

Panicking, Rachel frantically glanced around her and discovered that she was surrounded by large, plastic barrels interconnected with rope.

_'Ok, stay calm'_ she inwardly urged herself. _'After all, it's not like you haven't been in a hostage situation before...'_

With this thought acting as her sole comfort, Rachel began thrashing about with the hopes of setting herself free, but all for naught. The ropes were all expertly tied and wouldn't be giving way anytime soon.

As she continued to struggle amidst her bindings, Rachel suddenly noticed a small transistor radio sitting atop one of the barrels. With a jolt of hope, she lurched forward before screaming, "Hello? _Hello,_ can anybody hear me!? I'm trapped and I need help!"

A cold, merciless giggle crackled over the speaker in response, Rachel's heart practically stopping the moment the Joker greeted, "Well hello, hello, Miss Dawes, so good of you to _finally_ wake up. Although I can't see you from here, I'm sure you look just de-_lightful_ in those rope bindings...too bad we didn't use those last night, eh?"

Tugging at the restraints amidst her fury, Rachel hopped about in her chair before shouting, "You son of a bitch! If you wanted to play Dr. Kinky, you could've just asked instead of kidnapping me!"

Cackling, the Joker gave an amused sigh before assuring her, "Yes, yes, I could have, but what would be the fun in _that?"_ He audibly licked his lips while sustaining, "Now I know we haven't completed our game yet, so I figured that this time around we could let a few friends in on the action."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, it's simple, really... I give the Bat two locations, then he has to choose whether you or Dent pulls through as the survivor." With a giggle, he cruelly added, "Now don't get all excited, Miss Dawes, because I purposely switched your locations. That love-smitten bat would've chosen you over Harvey any day, and I can't have that happening because of certain..._developments."_

Feeling a surge of panic swell from deep within her breast, Rachel's heartrate quickened as she moaned, "Oh God, but what if he chooses Harvey? You sick bastard, what if he comes in and finds _me!?"_

The Joker giggled hysterically. "Sshh-shh, Miss Dawes, there's no need to get your panties in a twist, although I must admit that the mental imagery is most pleasing to me." A loud crackle was heard before he sustained, "If you live -- which you _won't_ -- I suppose it'll just mean that we're meant to do this forever, but since I _know_ that will never happen, let me just take the time to say that I'm actually gonna mourn ya, kid. For such a stone cold bitch, you amused the socks off me...no easy task for such a stuffed shirt."

Rachel burst into tears. "Well if you're going to miss me, why the hell do you want to _kill_ me!?"

"Well, since you're gonna die anyway, I might as well tell you: I have no heart, remember?" he irritably reminded her. "If it were to somehow get out that I let a puny, pathetic little woman manipulate me and my methods of playing the game, I couldn't keep my men lying in fear of me." He licked his lips before giving a little giggle. "Just consider this all apart of the plan, Miss Dawes...a little helping push towards chaos."

Breathing heavily, Rachel moved to respond just when the radio clicked and left ten minutes on the timer. With each unbearable tick of the clock, she could literally feel her life slipping away like a balloon drifting out of reach. Oh, God, the Joker was right...she was actually going to _die!_

Rocking about frantically in her chair due to this notion, Rachel felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks once she realized that she still had so much to live for...that she still hadn't married Harvey, started a family, and watched her children grow up and have children of their own. Her bottom lip quivering, Rachel felt the tears blur her vision as she realized she'd wasted four minutes of her life feeling sorry for herself. But then, what could she do? She was powerless to save herself from harm!

In accordance with these pitiful thoughts, a brief crackle sounded over the radio before a familiar voice called, "H-hello? Hey, can anybody hear me out there!?"

With a gasp, Rachel immediately jolted to attention in her chair, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Oh, Harvey! Thank _God_ you're alive! I was so worried he'd hurt you..."

There was another crackle, then a soft, "Yeah, I'm ok, but what about you? That maniac has me tied up to some chair in an abandoned warehouse, but I can't make heads or tails of what's inside these barrels. Somehow I doubt it's candy..."

Rachel sorrowfully bowed her head upon hearing this. "Yes, I'm tied up, too" she confessed. "The Joker told me only one of us would make it out alive, Harvey, so I need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Rachel, no..."

"Yes, Harvey, I need to tell you something" she insisted. "For the past few days I've been a liar and a fraud, and I...I need to clear my conscience before I go."

There was a long string of silence before Harvey painfully pleaded, "Rachel, please don't talk like that...you're going to be the one to make it out of here and you know it!"

"No, I _don't_ know that!" she shouted. "I love you more than anything in the world, Harvey, and because of that I need to tell you what I've done. From here on out, I don't want there to be any more secrets between us."

"Rachel, please" Harvey begged, _"please_ don't tell me your secret...I couldn't bear it if we were to part on bad terms. I just want to keep loving you, even if it means loving a lie."

Rachel choked on a sob, her head shaking back and forth as she whispered, "Oh God, Harvey, I am _so _sorry...if I could re-live this life over again, I would've married you right from the start just so we wouldn't have gone through all this pain."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes" she whispered tearfully, "I do."

"Then let's do it now" Harvey suddenly spoke up. "If we just say the words, we'll always know in our hearts that we were able to marry. I've had to see so many damn weddings over the years that I pretty much know the whole ceremony by heart, so it's all worth it, right?"

Rachel gave a tearful laugh. "Well fortunately for you, it's every little girl's dream to be a blushing bride, so I happen to know the words by heart, too." Quivering, the attorney closed her eyes as her heart began to palpitate painfully within her breast, her gaze drifting skyward as she once again wondered how she could've possibly forsaken such a wonderful man. With a deep bow of the head, Rachel choked on her emotions before chanting, "I-I Rachel, take thee Harvey to be my lawfully wedded husband." As Harvey recited the same mantra (but in the opposite order), she softly sustained, "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, in pain and adversity, until...u-until..." Suddenly unable to finish, Rachel shivered as Harvey gently finished, "...Til death do us part."

Still quivering, Rachel whispered a hushed "Amen", her eyes closing as she prevented herself from looking at the dreaded timer.

Although she was content to sit in amiable silence for the remainder of their time together, Rachel's affectionate thoughts for Harvey were soon disturbed when she heard him scream, "No, not me, you bastard, get her! You should be rescuing _her!"_

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Rachel forced a smile to her lips as she gently reassured him, "Harvey, it's ok, honey...Gotham needs it to be this way because they need _you."_ Trying her best to block out his agonized shouts, she bit her lip while assuring him, "It'll be ok, Harvey, I promise. When it's all over and done with, we'll meet one another again...somewh-"

With a gasp, Rachel felt her body jolt violently forward as an explosion erupted in a blast of crimson-tinged fire. The flames that licked at her flesh were so hot that they felt cold, an agonized scream escaping her throat the moment she curled into herself and entered the frightening world of darkness.

**A/N** - Just so you know, this is NOT OVER YET!! Granted, there's only one more chapter left, but...heh. And yeeeah, sorry about the cornball fluff, but I thought it'd be kinda cute if Harvey and Rachel recited wedding vows, cuz I am THAT much of a romantic at heart. :-P And hey, I know those words by heart, so I figured that there had to be SOME nerd out there who also knows them, so why not Harvachel? lol Also, I KNOW it seems like this is the end and that I couldn't possibly make a Jokachel sequel, but trust me...I SO can. ;) And no, I am NOT doing that wacko theory that Rachel's coming back as Catwoman, hahaha.

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOU'S

ArieAnn - Aww, well thank you SO much! And wow, you're saying that about the 1st chapter? I thought that was complete crap since I was just testing the waters, hahaha.

The Magic Trick - Omg, really? LOL! I'm a sock nerd, so I naturally thought his purple and turqouise socks were rather pretty. XD And evil? No, trust me...a LOT of people want Rachel to get burned. Ok, so just you and my cousin, but who's counting? ;) And I don't consider it an insult, because I know some people like Miranda too, hahaha...there's never a dull moment with them around, that's for sure. :-P Yeah, I know! Gyllanhaal's eyes were SO badly done since she had huge bags under them...I've seen Google pics where she's actually kinda pretty, so I don't know WHAT happened there, haha. Yeah, you should! :-P I love a lot of the BB fics on here, too...primarily the ones shipping you-know-who. :)

WhySoSerious? - Oooh, yes, I'm sure they both have always wanted to jump each other, hehehe. ;) And consider your wish granted...huzzah, an update! hehe

Sabriel - Aww, well thank you so much! And I know, takes a lot to get good ol' Miranda down, neh? :-P I have a cheerful disposition like her, so Mr. J would NEVER need to ask me "Why so serious?" ;) He'd be like "God, don't you EVER stop frickin' SMILING!?" lol

Ceres - Hahaha, well was this update fast enough? I tried! :-P

Diamond and Stars - Well thank you SO much (again) for taking the time to send me your review so many dang-blasted times since it wouldn't go through...that's TRUE devotion right there, hehehe. ;)


	13. Dust to Dust

**A/N** - Hahaha, I guess a lot of people don't read my author notes (which is COMPLETELY understandable since my messages are like an energizer battery...they just keep going and GOING), because a lot of you seemed to think that A) chapter twelve was the end of the story or B) that Rachel was dead, hehehe. FOOLED YOU! :-P But yeah, I've included a summary at the end of this SUPER short chapter about my sequel, which I can happily say that I've started writing today. Hopefully it'll be up by either tomorrow or Monday evening. :) Anywhos, on with the show!

**CH 13: Dust to Dust**

_"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, the Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make His face shine upon her and give her peace..."_

Gripping at the handle to his umbrella, Bruce glared darkly ahead of him as Rachel's casket was lowered into the earth, his hand interlacing with Miranda's as she continued to pitifully weep at his side. He hadn't been able to save her...he'd been tricked by a madman, and in so doing had been forced to pay the ultimate price. A life without Rachel Dawes wasn't worth living, and yet...

Bruce glanced apprehensively over at Harvey. God, how could he actually be wishing that he'd found Rachel, instead? Harvey was a good man, and his endless devotion to Rachel proved it. After the fire had been cleared from the warehouse, he'd ordered every single man present to search for her body. Alas, they hadn't been able to find hide nor hair of Rachel's corpse, so Harvey had taken it upon himself to fill her empty casket with her favorite CDs, trickets, and an empty carton of Ben and Jerry's. This last item had made Bruce laugh amidst his sorrow, but only because he knew Rachel was smiling down at them for being such smart-asses.

Shivering as a strong gust of wind blew pellets of rain into his face, Bruce held Miranda's hand tighter as she also gripped onto Harvey's arm for support. Although she'd always struck Bruce as an admirably strong woman, something about her current disposition reminded him of a porcelain glass doll. There was clearly a crack in her composure, and she was now just a hollow shell of the woman she'd once been.

As he and the rest of Rachel's loved ones tossed a clod of dirt onto her casket, he then knew that, just like the dirt, his desire to be Batman was now as fleeting as the wind. From that moment forward, he vowed to turn in his cape and cowl and live like a normal man... He would live as Bruce Wayne.

INDIVIDUAL THANK YOU'S

Ceres - Yay, well I'm glad! :-P And yeah, I know...Mr. J's a big meanie, but we all still love him. ;)

Sabriel - Awww, I know, me too. :( A lot of people hate Rachel and love that part for some reason, but I, too jumped in surprise when it happened. I was completely floored, just like when Gordon "died"...I kept going "No, no, that can't be right! They wouldn't kill them off!" So that's one of the reasons why I needed to see it again, cuz I was so dang distracted by the "Wtf, NO!" thoughts going through my head, hahaha. And no, Rachel is NOT coming back as Madame Two-Face, cuz that's be stupid, but then...you might think my idea's stupid, so who knows? XD

Jia - Aww, don't be nervous...I think you'll be pleased to know that Rachel's not going to be some social outcast or anything, hehe. And yay, glad that makes ya happy...in all honesty, I usually update about once a month, but something about you guys and your reviews made me crank the chapters out like crazy! So thank YOU! lol And noooo, I am NOT going down the "it was all a dream" route, hahaha, cuz I've learned that that doesn't tend to get a good reaction. ;) Trust me, I've done it before. lol

**A/N** - Heeey, you know how certain celebrities or movies/musicals have fan names for themselves? Like Deppheads, Claymates, Phans, Bleeders, etc., what can we Joker fan girls call ourselves? Scar Faces? Smileys? Hostage-Wannabes (cuz we ALL know every fan girl wants to get kidnapped and have Mr. J play knifey with them)? Or better yet, Mr. J's Ho Bags? lol Sorry, just a random thought I had while in the shower ('cause ALL normal women have random thoughts like that in the shower lol I'm a sane, logical-thinking adult, I swear!). Speaking of fan girls, I bet everyone would've been envious of my latest dream, 'cause the Joker and Sweeney Todd were chasing me. Oh em gee...it was scary. :-P

Here's my ORIGINAL idea for an ending...kinda lame, but whatever. Basically all that was going to happen was the Joker would get arrested and dragged off to Arkham, and as he was being dragged away, he'd turn to Rachel and say "Until we meet again", thus tying in everything from the very beginning. Lame? Unimaginative? Anti-climatic? Yes, yes, and yes. lol So anywhos, I decided to continue this story with a completely different angle. Below is the summary for "An Unhealthy Attachment", which should be posted shortly if all goes according to plan. :)

SUMMARY FOR MY SEQUEL - Three years after Rachel's horrific accident, the scene is set in the rainy city of London. An anonymous donor has been paying for her care despite her being a comatose patient, but one day she awakens and can't remember who she is or how she came to be hospitalized. Rachel had been burnt beyond recognition after the accident, so she had several reconstructive surgeries so that she could live a normal life; because of this, it makes it extra difficult to recognize herself. Her doctor, Colleen Dandridge, knows her real name is Rachel Dawes, but the anonymous donor urges her to call Rachel Harleen Quinzel. I'll let your little imaginations take it from there. ;)

P.S. I suck at summaries :-D


	14. Giving In to You

Hey, guys! Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't your typical update (as I'm sure you might've already guessed since this story is...well...done. lol); it is, however, your chance to tell me what exactly it is you guys would like to see happen between Jokachel. I've been itching to write a series of one-shots, so if you guys would like to see anything in particular, please let me know. Somebody's already given me the idea of a little "naughty" game of strip poker, so I'll most likely be attempting that one, so if there is anything else you guys would like to see me write (heck, I'll even do Harvachel since I like them, as well) for Jokachel, just let me know. And don't worry, I WILL give you credit for the idea...I'm not THAT mean. ;0) One thing I must warn you about, though, is now that I'm back in college, I can't guarantee that I'll have these up and running within a matter of days like I used to. It stinks, I know. :(

ALSO, I _finally_ posted my first ever Jokachel vid (it's pretty dirty, so you've been forewarned!), as well as my trailer vid to "An Unhealthy Attachment" and my TDK parody, so if you're interested, you can go to my profile and access my youtube account. I WILL, however, be a "good Samaritan" and give you the link to my Jokachel "Giving In" vid since I'm just SO nice. ;0P

(Just take out the spaces) http : / / www . youtube . com / / watch? vogQHVt59Su8 (there's an equal sign in between the question mark and the "v"! For some reason it's not showing up...if you can't get this link to work, just go to my profile)


End file.
